A New Forever
by PlPhoenix
Summary: Bella and Edward never married. They never had the time to. The Volturi decide the Cullen's are too powerful and decide to take them out and collect who Aro desired. Alice has the vision, Bella ultimately is turned. Other covens agree to help; one being the Denali's that Bella had not yet met. Turns out, Edward was never her mate, and her life will never be the same. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Bella will not exactly be the same as in the books. She will have a back bone.**

 **This is Bella/Tanya.**

 **Not for Edward or Carlisle fans. I do not like either of them, but definitely can't stand Edward.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the books or movies. They all go to Stephanie Meyer.**

Sometimes I think fate hates me. I never really believed much into fate, until now. I seem to be a walking target, a clumsy, awkward one at that. We finally have peace. We defeated Victoria and there were no longer any more threats. Luckily enough, Laurent decided he wanted no part of Victoria and her thirst for vengeance. He had found his mate in Alaska, with Irina from the Denali coven, and he wanted to remain peaceful and continue to try the animal diet. I've never been more grateful for the Denali existence for that. Victoria had created a new born army, and with the help of Riley Biers, planned to attack the Cullen's and myself. My best friend Jacob Black and his pack of werewolves decided to join in and help. With more numbers than we had originally, we defeated Victoria and had suffered no causalities. The Volturi had showed up towards the end, and mentioned how I was still human. The date was set; I was going to be turned. I had the feeling that was not good enough when they left. Now here we are, planning an extravagant wedding to Edward, one that I didn't really want in the first place. I love Edward, but marriage was never something I had been interested in. I had seen enough fighting in a marriage to last me a lifetime. I am now sitting on the steps watching Rosalie and Emmett decorate the wedding outside. Watching Rosalie carry a huge tree trunk is sometimes such a shock to me, even knowing they were all vampires. It seems I have let myself go in my thoughts and a lot has been done to prepare for the wedding.

As Alice reached the bottom of the stairs she suddenly stops.

Once she was out of the vision she looks at me, "The Volturi are not happy with us. Aro is tired of waiting for Bella to change, and he is wary of how powerful we are and how large of a coven we are becoming. He wants to capture me, Bella, Edward, and if possible Jasper." Alice said with fear in her eyes.

I am not really surprised they want Jasper; he is an excellent fighter and had fought in a war with the Confederate army. I quickly stand up, and Edward is by my side immediately. Alice walks off and I can tell she is on the phone with Carlisle telling him to come home.

"Why can't we just go ahead and change me, I can be of help as a newborn" I asked.

Edward immediately shakes his head and huffs as if the thought was really that despising.

"Edward, she needs to be changed, she can be of help and maybe when Aro see's she is a vampire and turned he will turn away, " Emmett said.

Edward and Emmett start arguing as I wonder off. I just don't understand why Edward is so against me becoming one of them. I thought mates were supposed to want to be together forever but every time it is mentioned Edward shuts it down. I hear Carlisle pull up in the driveway and everyone is going into the living room. I make my in that direction and can already hear Edward stating that I cannot be changed again. I hear Alice say it should be my choice as it is my life, and Edward responding that it's not my life but ours. Sometimes he can be too possessive. Jacob always says that I have blinders on when it comes to him and his family. I have had enough.

"Edward, I will be changed. This is no longer your decision and I will not be part of the reason the Voluri want us gone. This is my life, and I should get a say in what I can and can't do. You are not my father. You are my fiancé, we should be making decisions together. Not you making them for me" I say. I almost hate how I sound like I'm begging him to live forever with him.

"She is right Edward", Carlisle speaks, "She must be changed. That may sway Aro, I'm not certain of that but it is worth a try. She has wanted this since she knew of us."

There is no vote, the leader of the family has spoken and I will be changed. I decide to go home and spend some time with Charlie and let Jacob know what is going on. I'm downstairs making dinner for Charlie when Alice calls me and lets me know that I will be changed tomorrow and that they need to think of a way to plan my death where they do not seem suspect.

Charlie is home and we are watching football. I made the famous fish fry and decide to go clean up. I know I need to go ahead and make my way to the Cullen's house but I'm not quite ready to say goodbye. He has been there for me in the short time I've been here than Renee has my whole life.

It is time to say goodbye though.

"Hey Charlie, Alice called and she needs me to come over and try on some wedding dresses. Not sure when I will be back." I said.

"That is fine Bella, just be careful, it is starting to get cold and the roads are already wet." Charlie yelled back still watching the tv.

It's time, I will finally be changed. For some reason though, forever doesn't quite seem to be in my grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the books or movies. They all go to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 2

I arrived at the Cullen's later that night. I was honestly a little bit nervous. I hadn't actually learnt much about the change. I only knew it was going to be painful and lasted 3 days long. I knew that when I woke up I would be bloodthirsty, violet, and uncontrollable. I knew it was a process and that I would have to be under control before the Voluri visited. Alice had not been sure as to when they were going to pay us a visit. On the drive, I decided I needed to speak to Carlisle beforehand to see if I could find out more information on changing.

I pull into the driveway and Edward immediately comes out the door.

"Bella, you don't have to do this. You can stay human and we can take care of the Volturi. We are going to call some friends to come and help us. You should just stay human and live out your life." Edward begins.

"I have already decided Edward." I sigh.

I don't think he will ever understand how useless I feel around them. How weak and awkward you can feel around someone who is supposed to be perfection.

"I know you don't understand, but I need this. I want to be changed. I want to be like you." I walk around him and walk into the house.

"Carlisle, could I speak with you privately for a moment" I said. I see him walk down the stairs. "Of course Bella, we can go to my office." Carlisle said.

We enter his office and I see the picture of the Volturi. They look so menacing and I have no doubt why they have actually ruled this long.

"Will we ever stand a chance? Will this family be enough to overcome the Volturi?" I ask. He seems to look at me for a long minute as he thinks about his response. "I believe once he sees you as a vampire and that we mean no harm and stand with our friends he will see no need to fight" Carlisle states. Sometimes I feel like he is too sympathetic and even a little naive. That he doesn't see the big picture, and continues to see the small. He always see's the good in people. I do to some extent, but there is a little grey in everyone. Aro has many powerful allies, and I have no doubt there is a reason he has them.

"Did you need to speak to me about something?" Carlisle asks. "Yes, I want to know more about the transformation to become a vampire" I say.

I need to know what I am up against. I don't want to hurt anyone I care about. Edward never has been forthcoming in any information because he wants me to stay human. Of course, everyone listens to him, and I never receive answers. I would ask Rosalie, she seems to just tell me straight, but I'm not quite brave enough to ask when I know how she became a vampire and how she feels about vampires.

Carlisle starts speaking, "The venom will immobilize you where you will not be able to move. We will bite you on our wrist and over your heart so the venom enters your heart faster. We are hoping it will spead up your process. Once injected, it will be pain as you have never felt before. Even being bit by James before, this will be an ongoing pain. It will continue for 3 days straight as the venom makes its way through your body. When you wake up, you will be a little disorientated but it will pass. You should keep all your memories. As you already know, you will be bloodthirsty and uncontrollable. You will crave blood, and you will also crave the need to be with your mate, to mark each other as your own."

I guess me and Edward will be marking each other than. I wonder how he feels about a mark being on his perfect skin. I slightly roll my eyes. Sometimes, I don't see what I see in him. Although, I have never had deep feelings for anyone else like I do him, I sometimes feel like there is still something missing.

"Thank you Carlisle, I just wanted to be prepared:" I say.

He nods and we both exit his office and go downstairs. I see Edward standing by the stairs and he has a pout on his face that he isn't getting his way.

"Edward", Alice said, "you know this is the only way. She needs to become a vampire to help us and also to see if we can sway Aro to not attack." She winks at me. I shrug my shoulders; I guess being stuck at 17 has some slight disadvantages.

We all sit down in the living room. I know we need to discuss me becoming one of them and the plan for after I am turned. Carlisle stands up.

"Bella will be changed tonight. Emmett, I will need you and Jasper to stage Bella's death. Since it is wet out, I would stage some kind of car accident where her truck catches on fire" Carlisle said. My beloved truck, I am pretty upset about losing my truck. It's my first connection to Forks and to Charlie. I can almost see the glee in Emmett's eyes and even in Rosalie's as she has never liked the beast. Jasper just seems to look at me. He knows that parting from my truck isn't going to make me happy. I guess when I am a vampire I have no need for a truck.

He continues "I will supervise and Edward will bite Bella. She will be bitten 3 times on her wrist, throat, and over her heart. Once she wakes, we will need to be around. We aren't sure exactly how Bella will act. We need to make sure she feeds first and then we will train her on how to overcome her thirst. Bella, you are strong willed, I can see you being a calm new born but we have to all be cautious."

I nod my head. I admit I am a little nervous. This is a big change in my life. I can see Rosalie watching me from the corner. I know she isn't happy, and if I was her, maybe I wouldn't be happy. This is my choice though, and this is what I want. I hope one day after I am changed, we can look past this and she and I can become siblings, if not that, than friends. Esme smiles at me. Sweet Esme, my mother by heart. I sometimes wish she would have been my birth mother. I wonder how different I would have been. I never knew the care a mother could show until I showed up here in Forks. Edward still just sits there, I can see him clinch and unclench his fingers. I want to ask him what his problem is but I keep silent. You can already feel enough friction in the air. Although Alice seems like she can't sit still. She has always said that she wanted to become my sister.

All of a sudden Emmett jumps up. "Let's do this!" he yells. "I'm so ready for you to be like us. You can finally be my little sis and I'll have someone that can keep up with my strength. We are definitely arm wrestling Bella. I have to show you who will remain the strongest in the family." He has such a smug grin on his face. "You're on Emmett" I say. "You will be going down. Someone has to down grade your arrogance." I just grin up at him. I know I'm ready for this. I look at Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme and know that I am making the right decision.

 **A/N There isn't much going on in the second chapter, I know. This story will build up to the point where she meets the other covens, and of course when Aro and the Voluri show up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the books or movies. They all go to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 3

I look at Carlisle and Edward and know it is time. Carlisle motions up the stairs and I know we are going to his medical room. Edward follows, and I can tell he is angry. I can't find it in me to actually care right now. I am still trying to figure out why he is even acting this way. You would think that two people in love would want to be together forever. As vampires, that is very possible. So, why push for me to not be a vampire and why is he so angry?

"Edward, I know you aren't happy with this decision, and you feel as everyone went against you. I am my own person and I can make my own decisions. We can be happy together for a very long time, hopefully even forever. I don't understand why you are pushing so hard for me to be the frail human that could honestly die at any time. Especially with how clumsy you know I am death could be at any corner" I said.

He looks over at me as we are walking into the room. I can still see the anger in his eyes and I know my words have just made it that much worse. I wait thinking that he will give me some answer as to why he is acting so childish. Of course, I will be waiting for a while as he walks right on by me without even looking at me. I see Carlisle look at me in almost pity. I look away and climb onto the bed. I look at Edward again and can see that his eyes are getting darker and almost gleeful. Hopefully after I am changed he will tell me what his deal is. For right now, we have bigger issues to worry about.

I can see Carlisle getting ready in the corner of the room. I really can't stand needles or blood but this is just the easy part. He gives me a numbing shot and I start to lose feeling in my upper body. I had asked him before not to give me any morphine. I honestly wasn't sure that would help and the venom should eat right through it anyway. Carlisle moves beside the bed as Edward advances towards the end of the bed. He doesn't say a word to me and looks at Carlisle.

"Is she ready Carlisle?" he said.

"Yes son, she is numb in her upper body and every section that you will bite. Remember to keep your control. I will be right here watching and if you start to lose control I will pull you off of Bella and change her myself. I will not let you lose your mate Edward. Have faith in yourself and your control over human blood. I know that you can do this." Carlisle said.

I can tell that Carlisle's words really don't make a difference. I watch Edward lean forward. He grabs my hand, and kisses my wrist. It almost looks like he smells my scent from the veins in my wrist. He had always said I smelt like freesias, the smell of my blood only tempting him more. I am slightly confused and start to get a bad feeling. I wonder why I am letting him bite me if I smell so good to him. I know he removed the venom previously after James bit me, but I also remember that Carlisle had to intervene then. I try to ignore my thoughts and calm my racing heart. Edward looks at me, then looks back to my wrist and bites down. I can't feel anything at first. I am guessing that would be from the numbing shot. He then bites my throat. I start to feel the pain seep in and I feel like I am almost burning from the inside out. I feel the venom move from my wrist to my neck and I'm not so numb anymore. I start to see a haze in my vision and wonder if I am going to black out. Why isn't Edward letting go and biting over my heart? He just keeps drinking out of my throat.

"Edward, you have to let go. You are taking too much blood. You could kill her and you still need to bite over her heart. You're not pushing in enough venom into her body for the full change to take effect." Carlisle yells.

I can feel the blood leaving my body. My mind is hazy and I don't know what is going on. Is this how I am supposed to feel?

"EDWARD" Carlisle yells.

Carlisle advances on Edward to pull him off of me. I can hear the growl that Edward releases and Carlisle stops. I am still aware of my surroundings but I still don't understand why he won't let go of me. Was this the plan all along? Why he never really fought with the family when we had all decided I would be turned and he would be the one to bite me. Carlisle yells for Emmett and Jasper. I can hear the door bust down but I almost think it is too late. I'm losing conscious and I can feel myself fading. My vision is hazy and I'm losing all sharpness.

"Grab Edward," Carlisle yells, "I have to pump more venom into Bella or she won't make it. He took too much blood and she is losing conscious. He has lost all control and all he cares about is her blood"

Emmett goes after Edward but Edward just pushed him away and he flies into the wall. Jasper then advances slowly and grabs on to Edward and gets him into a headlock. Emmett then comes back and they are able to subdue Edward. He is in a frenzy, not in control and is desperate to get back at Bella's blood.

Jasper looks at Carlisle while pulling on Edward and says, "I told you that having Edward change Bella was a bad idea. I told you she was his singer and not his mate. They cannot be the same. You can either be a singer or be a mate."

Carlisle looks at Jasper, "She has to be his mate, and he clings so hard to her. He couldn't even stand to be away from her after we had left Forks. That shows that they can be mates. He had a longing for her." Carlisle said.

"You have been too lenient on him and he could possibly kill Bella Swan. I warned you Carlisle. You have blinders on when it comes to Edward," Jasper said.

Emmett and Jasper manage to drag Edward out of the room and drag him in the forest to hunt. I can hear him growling even now and wonder if I am imagining things. Why wouldn't Edward let go? We aren't mates? Singers can't be mates? Why hasn't anyone told me?! Is that why Edward didn't care if he killed me? The pain is the most intense I have ever felt and I feel like my skin is on fire. I keep burning and burning when Carlisle bites over my neck and I can almost feel the venom running through me. Changing everything about my body.

"Hang on Bella, keep hanging on. I will not let you die. Esme would kill me, Edward needs you. You are his mate Bella" Carlisle said.

I can feel myself fading. The pain is just intensifying and I want to scream but I won't. I am stronger than that, and I am angry. I look at the ceiling and I just stare as black dots appear in my vision. I can hear Carlisle screaming in the background, Rosalie coming in to help him. I hear him biting my ankles to put more venom in me. I hear so many things, feel so many things and then everything goes black. I finally fade out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the books or movies. They all go to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 4

Carlisle looks at Bella. He did it; he managed to turn her before she died. It was too close of a call for him. He doesn't understand how Edward did not stop, that he did not want to stop. They are mates, right? Edward was so enchanted by her, especially since he couldn't read her mind. She was a closed book to him, and he wanted to figure her out so bad. He even wanted to leave so he could save her humanity. Carlisle looks down at Bella again. She looks so peaceful. He can tell that she will be beautiful, so strong. She has not even once screamed from the pain he knew all too well. He doesn't know what she heard from Jasper, and if she believes she and Edward are still mates. Carlisle hopes so. If he is correct, Bella will be a powerful vampire. She and Edward would be powerful just with the two, enough to take on the Voluri. Aro will certainly want the pair. He cannot allow that to happen, not ever.

"You will be fine Bella. You and Edward will work this out. You have to work this out. For the good of the family" said Carlisle.

Carlisle hears Esme enter.

"Why could Edward not stop? If they are mates, he would not have wanted to hurt her. Are you certain they are mates Carlisle?" Esme asked.

She didn't understand what was going on. She loved Bella, she reminded her of the son she lost while human. Bella gives her hope for the future. Hope that they can all be happy together and be the family she has always wanted. She does just want Bella to be happy though, whether Edward is her mate or not. She too, looks down to Bella. She thinks the same thing as Carlisle. Bella will be beautiful and she will be stronger. Her daughter has always remained strong, no matter the situation. She hopes her future looks bright and happy. Esme hopes that if Carlisle is wrong, and they are not mates, he will let Bella live her own life. She hopes that it would just be a misunderstanding on his part.

"It seems Edward had a little bit of blood lust. Her blood proved to be too strong for him. No worries Esme, he is hunting in the woods now. Bella will be fine, and they can work this out. I'm certain they have to be mates, and time will tell once she wakes up. Mates do feel an instant connection. Not quite love at first site, but they do recognize the other and are bonded once eyes lock. Everyone will see when she wakes up, they have to be mates:" Carlisle said.

Esme just looks at him and shakes her head. She isn't so certain of that, and she will make sure Bella is not forced to be with someone she does not want. Not like her.

Meanwhile down stairs:

Emmett and Jasper are back. Jasper goes upstairs to join Alice in her room. All bedrooms are sound proofed due to the incredible hearing they all have. Jasper walks in and see's Alice.

"What are we going to do", Jasper asks. "We both knew that Edward and Bella were mates. Bella will find out, and she will be angry."

"I don't know Jasper," Alice replied. "We will have to think about this and watch to see what does happen to know where we stand."

Edward had decided to stay out in the forest a little longer. He wanted her blood, so badly. He knew they were not mates. They never felt even a little bit of a connection, even human, they should have felt something. The craving for her blood was too much to pass up. He does love Bella in his own twisted way. Edward doesn't want to let her go, and he won't let her go. Bella has been his from the very beginning, that won't change. She will remain compliant Bella, even as a vampire.

Edward is still in the woods, probably to mop and groan, she has no doubt about it. Rosalie has never understood what Bella saw in Edward. All she has seen out of the man is arrogance, controlling, and him being down right manipulative. It reminds Rosalie too much of Royce and the horror she went through when she was human. She tried to keep distance from Bella, only so she could be the outside eye looking in, to see if Edward would show any signs of abuse.

Rosalie had nothing against Bella, well maybe one thing. That she was wasting herself on Edward. Regardless of what others think, she really doesn't care that she is a vampire. It brought her Emmett, and he brought her happiness and love. Rosalie cares for Bella and hopes that once Bella is one of them, they can become friends. She never believed Bella and Edward were mates. He was far too possessive, almost like he didn't want to waste her blood. Carlisle is naive and would believe anything Edward said, would do anything Edward said. She is curious to see how things will change once Bella awakens.

Emmett walks over to Rosalie.

"Hey babe, how is she" Emmett asks.

Emmett loved his Bella bear. He never felt too close to Alice, she was just always interested in things he was not. Bella is so awkward and fun to be around. She even tried to play video games with him, even if she never won. Emmett hopes she will be tougher against Edward once she wakes up. He heard what Jasper had said. Bella and Edward were not mates, but why keep that a secret? No matter what, he and Rosie are here to protect Bella. He isn't quite sure what Jasper or Alice's role in this is, but he will find out. No one will hurt Bella, he will make sure of it. Emmett looks over at Rosalie. He knows she is worried about Bella. She was never fooled they were mates. He hopes they will find a friendship like Rosalie has never had.

"She is quiet" Rosalie replied. "I know she is strong, but she is so quiet. She had to have heard the conversation while changing. I wonder if her mind is whirling right now. What could she possibly be thinking? We have to be here for her when she wakes up Emmett. I have a feeling some things aren't quite right with Carlisle and Edward. I am not certain about Alice and Jasper yet though but they have been too quiet, then of course Jasper and Carlisle's conversation earlier. I'm glad you broke down the door so we all could hear it."

"We will watch over her Rosie, she will forgive you for pushing her away" Emmett said.

They both agree quietly to watch over Carlisle and Edward. To make sure they do not force Bella to be with him. They also wonder together, if Edward isn't Bella's mate, who is?

 **A/N**

 **I am not quite sure if I will make Jasper and Alice deeply involved with Edwards plans or not. That part is still up in the air. I would love your opinions on that. Alice kind of got on my nerves but I do like Jasper and Peter. Carlisle is not 'bad' in this story but he will not be liked. What kind of leader lets one man in the coven control everyone. He is the coven leader, not Edward. That drove me crazy. I am NOT an Edward fan. If you are, you may not want to read this. I don't put him in a very good light. I loved Rosalie in the books. She will never be anything but awesome in my stories. Bella will probably not wake up next chapter, probably the one after. Hope you all enjoy! Please review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Thank you for the awesome reviews. I took everyone into consideration with how to deal with Alice and Jasper. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the next chapters. Feel free to throw out ideas. I'm always open to new ones. Again, this story is not for Edward nor Carlisle lovers. I don't like either of them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the books or movies. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 5

Meanwhile with Alice and Jasper; Alice is conflicted; she loves her family and loves being a part of the Cullen's. She can't see Bella's future anymore; it's all just a black hole since she started changing into a vampire. She knew what Jasper had told her before that Bella and Edward were not actually mates but Bella and Edward looked so happy in her visions that she just couldn't find the heart to tell Bella nor Edward the truth. She didn't want to split up her family in any way and she wanted Bella to be part of the family, she was her best friend after all.

Alice and Jasper both knew, after Bella was changed, she would know right away that they were not meant to me. She didn't foresee Edward becoming so attached to Bella nor so tenacious when he decided to pursue her. Bella was like a sister she had wanted since she woke up to her new life, especially since she didn't remember her human life.

"Alice," Jasper begins, "Bella will be angry at first, but she will eventually forgive you for not letting her know. We did warn Carlisle at the very beginning that they were not mates. He didn't listen and continues even now to believe they are mates. He can't see past all of Edwards's ideals in a woman. Edward has many flaws and Carlisle continues to let them grow and manifesting into something more. You will just need to give her time, and explain your part of the story."

Alice looks at Jasper with tears that cannot fall in her eyes. Is it so wrong to want Bella to have the same relationship as her and Jasper? She just wanted Bella happy, and she was in the time she was with Edward and the family. She has no idea who Bella's true mate is or even if Bella would meet them soon.

Alice decides then, that she will try her best to get Bella's forgiveness, and will never hide the truth from her again. Jasper smiles at her, she knows that Jasper can feel her emotions and feel her resolve.

"You will be fine" Jasper said.

"I know, even if I can't see her future I know things will eventually be okay. Even with the Volturi coming I have a feeling things will work out how they are supposed to. We will just have to sit back and watch" Alice replied.

Jasper knows that Bella and Alice were very close, best friends indeed. He can feel the bond that the two have. He tried to tell Carlisle many times, and even Edward, that Bella and Edward were not true mates. The fact that Carlisle doesn't listen to an empath is ridiculous. Edward was just feeling the pull to her blood. Now that he will no longer have that pull to her blood, he fears what Edward will become. He should have informed Emmett, Esme, and Rosalie that they were not mates. He can feel their mistrust in both him and Alice but they will talk to them soon; to explain the reasons for their actions.

Jasper had thought the best plan of action was to let the leader of the coven know of his discoveries, that Carlisle would then inform Edward and they would leave Bella alone. He is glad that Bella is a part of the family now, and especially glad he doesn't have to smell her delectable scent, but now they have a mess on their hands. With the Volturi coming they will need friends, and they will need to know who the foes are. Jasper is resolved to get through this with his family intact, even if they are missing some coven members. If not for him, he will for Alice. He leans over and kisses his wife.

As she looks up at him her eyes glaze over.

After a moment, she looks at him.

"Jasper, the Volturi are going to arrive in 3 months' time. We need to prepare and call some of our allies and friends. They are bringing the whole guard and also witnesses. Aro wants everyone to witness him destroying our family so they will fear the Volturi name even more and know what they are capable of. He knows that our coven is loved by some, but hated by many others because of our choice in diet. Jane and Alec will be the main problem with their powers. Also with Chelsea around she could manipulate our bonds and try to get us to join the Volturi without any issues. As far as I can see Aro will ask me and Edward to join. We may need to ask the dogs to help again. Jacob and Sam would be a great help, even with the hole in my visions. Plus Jacob and Leah imprinted on each other, he no longer wants a relationship with Bella, only friendship. I can't see Bella at all though; I'm not sure how she will react. I know nothing of her future. I don't understand why I could see her before, but now I can't. I will try to get a vision of covens that would join us but we need a family meeting now" Alice said.

Jasper agrees and they grab each other's hand and begin to walk down the stairs. Alice knows there are a lot of explanations to be dealt with when it comes to the others. She also knows they need to unite as a better family and coven before the Volturi come. There are a lot of issues that need to be solved, but they will be, and they will stand before the Volturi together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Twilight or anything associate with the books or movies. They and the characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 6

Jasper walks down stairs to join Emmett and Rosalie while Alice walks to Carlisle's study to grab him. Esme is already down stairs in the kitchen trying to keep busy from worrying over Bella. Jasper sees Rosalie sitting on the couch and Emmett playing video games. He decides to join Rosalie on the couch. Bella still had not made one noise while changing. Jasper doesn't understand how someone couldn't scream going through that all that pain. It is literally the most pain he had ever felt. He can no longer feel her emotions though, so he isn't sure what she is feeling. He contemplates why he can't feel her emotions now.

Carlisle walks down stairs with Alice and asked for Esme to join him in the living room while he moves to sit down. Alice then bounces her way over to Jasper and sits on his lap. Emmett turns around in the chair and raises an eyebrow at Rosalie. He wonders what is going on now. Rosalie doesn't show an ounce of emotion on her face and continues to read through her magazine.

Carlisle clears his throat. "It seems like Alice has something she wants to discuss with us. She had a vision while her and Jasper was upstairs and she wants to go through what she has seen" Carlisle said.

Alice looks around at everyone. She knows that she will have to get Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett together to talk privately without Edward or Carlisle hearing.

"Carlisle, we need Edward here as well. He needs to hear what we have to say and needs to be involved with the decisions. I do say involved, not controlling the decisions though" Alice said.

Carlisle nods and gets up and walks into the other room to call Edward back to the house. He was still in the woods hunting and Carlisle was sure Edward just wanted his space from almost killing his mate. He calls Edward and lets him know he needs to come back to the house so they can discuss the vision Alice had. He walks back into the living room to be with the others and await Edwards return. Carlisle lets them all know that Edward is now on his way and it shouldn't be long before he arrives.

"Before Edward gets here we need to discuss the part where Bella cannot be Edwards mate. Jasper has already told you this time and time again. You, as the coven leader, need to speak with him about his actions Carlisle. He could be a threat to Bella and to others if he doesn't calm down and…" Alice begins.

Carlisle cuts Alice off, "Edward is sure that they are mates so they must be. He did just slip a little Alice. It is up to Edward when things concern Bella. I don't want to hear any more of this and I don't want you to give Bella the wrong idea when she awakes. Jasper has already mentioned this in her presence and I will not tolerate you trying to damage Edwards's happiness."

"Carlisle, you know mates are not supposed to hurt each…" Esme begins.

Carlisle again cuts Esme off, "Esme, let me handle this. I am the coven leader and I do know what I am doing. Bella will prove they are mates when they awaken and will be by Edwards's side. Now enough of this before Edward gets here. You will just anger him with this nonsense. Do not bug him about his red eyes. No taunting him about how he could not control himself with Bella."

Esme just shakes her head while Rosalie rolls her eyes. Seriously, does he not listen to himself? They don't understand why Carlisle is being so thick headed. He is supposed to be the coven leader and the oldest vampire out of them all. Rosalie thinks it is given him a god like presence and hopes that Esme will step up soon and call Carlisle out. She knows that Esme is stronger than this, especially with how strong she had to be in her human life. Why she lets Carlisle determine what she can and cannot do is beyond her. She looks over to Jasper as he starts to argue with Carlisle. Looks like Jasper and Alice didn't keep information from Bella intentionally and with intentions to hurt her.

"Bella is not someone to be playing games with Carlisle. You know she is smart and she will figure this out, and she will be angry. Not to mention an uncontrollable newborn. I can't feel her emotions anymore and Alice cannot see her in her visions. You must tell her the truth. I have told you many times the emotions I feel from Edward are not of mates. They are from Bella being his singer. Bella has genuine feelings for Edward. Well, she did up until he bit her. She deserves to find her mate as we have" Jasper implores.

Carlisle tenses up and glares at Jasper.

"Enough Jasper, you have done enough damage with Edward as it is. You need to keep your mouth shut. I can hear Edward now; this is the end of this subject. Period" Carlisle replies angrily.

He stands up to greet his eldest son.

Edward walks in and can feel all the tension. He doesn't have to be a mind reader to know what the others thoughts are regarding him. He has known the whole time that Jasper and Alice knew Bella and he were not mates. That changed nothing. Bella was his. He can feel Rosalie yelling at Edward through her thoughts. Calling him an idiot and telling him to just leave Bella alone. The thought is ridiculous and to think someone so simple minded as Rosalie would tell him to leave his Bella alone; Preposterous.

Emmett looks over at Edward and knows that there will be no talking Edward into leaving Bella alone. He is too selfish and set in his ways. Born to a different century, one where the man pretty much controls the woman. He has to figure out on his own that Bella will be different, and he hopes she won't take Edwards crap. He is such an ass.

Esme looks at her son. She doesn't see the young man she used to. He is almost possessed with the need to control others and to control Bella. He looks up to Carlisle too much and takes everything he says to heart. This had all gotten worse when young Jacob took an interest in Bella. Edward then got territorial of his possession. Esme had then begun to second guess herself and Carlisle that Bella and Edward were mates. She is glad Jacob found his own mate, and with Leah too. Esme will need to put an end to both of their attitudes before this gets out of hand. She looks around at her family, she can't lose anyone. Family means everything to her.

"Well, you called me here. What did you see Alice and when will Bella wake up. I need to be with her when she does" Edward said.

Alice rolls her eyes. She has no idea how she and Edward stayed even a little close with his attitude. Maybe she just needed to be friendly with him to meet Bella and become friends. Not to mention if they were mates Edward wouldn't be able to leave Bella's side.

"Watch your tone with Alice, Edward" Jasper starts, "I will not let you speak to her that way. She doesn't have to tell you anything at all, especially concerning Bella."

"Enough Jasper, "Carlisle said, "Alice, we all want to know what the vision was about. Please begin."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Twilight. It and the characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 7

Alice looks over at Carlisle and nods.

"Earlier I had a vision. The Volturi will be coming here to Forks in three months. They are bringing all the guard including the witch twins. Aro, Caius, and Marcus will all be there along with witnesses to show our execution. They want to prove a point to all others. It's not so much about Bella not being a vampire; it's more that he wants what we have and how big the coven has become. He does want Edward, Jasper, and myself to join the Volturi, and will do anything for this to come into play. He is also curious about Bella and how he couldn't read her thoughts and Edward can't read her mind. If this continues as a vampire, she could become very powerful, especially against the witch twins. Since she has been turning, Jasper can't feel her emotions and I can't see her future. That at least answers your question Edward. Other than 3 days, I don't know when Bella will wake up" Alice said.

Edward snarls, "What do you mean you can't see Bella's future or feel her emotions! That's not possible. You were able to when she was human. You are lying!"

Alice rolls her eyes and huffs. Jasper snarls at him and stands up while Emmett and Rosalie tense up.

"I repeat Edward; I cannot see her future and Jasper cannot feel her emotions. I don't know why, it just happened. It is a bit frustrating to me too. I wanted to know what she would look like" Alice said while pouting.

Edward calms down and looks towards Carlisle.

"What do we do about this Carlisle? We will need help with the Volturi. Aro cannot be allowed to recruit any of us, especially me, I am too powerful and knowledgeable as it is. He would be able to see everything we have all done and thought if I am captured" Edward asks.

"I think we should request for our friends to join us. Let them know it will more than likely come to a fight so they are not misguided or deceived into helping us" Rosalie suggests.

Edward glowers at Rosalie.

"I was asking Carlisle, Rosalie. No one wants nor needs your opinions" Edward said.

Emmett then stands up and glares at Edward. He starts to advance on Edward when Jasper put a hand on his shoulder and sends calming waves into him. Esme just shakes her head as Carlisle begins to interfere also.

"Shut the hell up Edward, Rosalie has just as much right to speak as anyone around here does. I suggest you watch your mouth before a fist goes through your face" Emmett snarls.

His eyes are black and he is almost vibrating. He hates when anyone speaks that way to a woman, especially the woman being Rosalie.

"Emmett, it's okay. Just sit here and calm down. Edward is just proving that he is an ass. Let him continue to remain childish and abrupt" Rosalie said.

"Carlisle" Edward snarls, "Do something!"

Carlisle walks over to where Edward is standing and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone needs to calm down. I am sure we can talk about this as adults and as a family. There is no need for violence or language of any kind. That was not a bad idea Rosalie. We will need to call on some covens we have met through our travels. I am sure our cousins would join us. Tanya had said before that she wanted to make up for not helping us with the newborns. They didn't want to get involved with Laurent just joining their coven and having red eyes. Eleazar can help identify what gift Bella is manifesting. Hopefully she can help in the upcoming situation" Carlisle said.

Rosalie is shocked Carlisle even took her idea into consideration.

Esme nods, "Yes that will be the best idea. We have plenty of friends that would not care to be there for us. It would be good to see some old faces anyways. I always enjoy when our cousins come to visit."

Emmett grins, "Oh yeah, I'm sure Kate would love to help me with some pranks, and of course the video games!"

"You are too much of a child Emmett, you need to grow up. You are too old for childish games and pranks" Edward said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh Edward, you only say that because you know it's you we will be pranking" Emmett smirks.

Rosalie gives Emmett a fond smile. She absolutely loves Emmett's playfulness. He really evens out her personality. Alice and Jasper share a grin, they know with Kate here that Emmett is in for it. Of course with Tanya coming over Edward will act all pompous and better than everyone to get her attention. He always did have a slight crush on her. Alice wonders if he will act the same with Bella around now. They all knew that Tanya preferred the other side when she takes lovers. She would more than likely rather be with Bella than Edward. Alice grins; even with the threat of the Volturi, things could definitely get interesting.

Jasper feels Alice's happiness and grins. He knows what she is thinking and he agrees. Even with the Volturi coming they will need to have some peaceful times. He will have to prepare the others in fighting. They will need Emmett and even Kate there to enliven things up.

Carlisle clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

"It is agreed then. We will call or search out the Denali's, Egyptian coven, Irish coven, and the werewolves. I will also have to search out Alistair. He will be of some help when it comes to knowledge on the Volturi. We will also have to track down the Amazons. I met Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri on my travels long ago. They may be willing to help. Zafrina may be interested in Bella's gift and what she can do with it. If she can keep people out of her head and emotions, she will be a very powerful vampire as we have mentioned before" Carlisle said.

"Also Carlisle, I am sure Peter and Charlotte would love to visit. They wouldn't mind to help at all. We have dealt with Maria before and we all three will be the best to train other vampires on the best way to fight" Jasper states.

Carlisle nods and agrees.

"I don't want those savages around my mate Jasper. You make sure if they come they stay away from her and me" Edwards snarls while glaring at Jasper.

Esme stands.

"Edward that is no way to speak to Jasper while he trying to helping. You need to calm down and respect others more" Esme said.

Edward pouts and walks over to his piano. It always did calm his thoughts. He is tired of hearing everyone thoughts. They are so pointless and it never ends. He can't wait for Bella to wake up and start their life together.

While Carlisle goes over to watch Edward play; Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, and Alice all watch on. They are all thinking the same thing. Edward will be a problem, and possibly Carlisle too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

Chapter 8

It had been decided that the Cullen family would reach out to other family and friends. Alice and Jasper agreed to call the Denali's and the American Nomads. Emmett and Rosalie would go find Garrett and send word that they are looking for Alistair. Carlisle and Esme would call the Irish Coven, and go meet the Egyptian coven. If Alistair had not yet shown up he would then begin his search for him. The Egyptian coven was one of the eldest covens and would be of great help.

Once Bella was awake and they determine she will be fine, Edward would leave to find the Amazons. Carlisle was not sure whether Bella would be able to contain her blood lust to search them out with Edward. The others, all but Edward, agreed that Bella would want nothing to do with Edward and would go nowhere with him. Jasper knew that Bella had to have heard at least a little bit of his conversation with Carlisle when she began her change. He also knew once her eyes met Edwards, her instincts would tell her then and there that they were not mates. Bella would then contact Jacob and see if they would be interested in fighting the Volturi. Carlisle was sure they would help since Jacob and Bella still remained close.

Carlisle was glad the pack had agreed that Bella could be turned without breaking the treaty. Jacob knew that Bella would not change her mind on becoming a vampire and would actively search out other vampires to be one. He was happy with Leah, and wanted Bella to be happy herself. He decided to take his rightful place and be the leader the pack needed. Sam stepped down gracefully and agreed with Jacob. Paul, being imprinted with Rachel, became his beta as they had grown a strong friendship. The pack now consisted of 10 members. There was Jacob, Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, Leah and Seth Clearwater, Collin, and Brady. They would be of great help if they did agree to help.

It was decided by all that they would begin their calls and searches once Bella was awake and had a few days to get used to the changes. In 3 days' time, things would be changing, of that everyone was certain.

Later that day:

Rosalie locked eyes with Alice and motioned with her head to the outside door. She knew it was time to talk with Alice and Jasper to see what exactly was going on. Edward was playing on his piano and Carlisle was in his study. She already knew where Esme stood, but she wanted to know why Jasper and Alice didn't tell them or Bella that Edward and Bella were not mates.

Alice notices and grabs Jaspers hand.

"Me and Jasper are going to go hunt Rosalie, would you and Emmett like to join us?" Alice asked. We all four stand up and continue to walk out the door. Edward barely even glanced up and Esme smiled from in the kitchen. She still feels comfort in cooking even though no one could eat now.

We walk into the woods and immediately all find a fallen down tree to sit on.

"So Alice, explain to me why you and Jasper decided not to tell the family that Bella and Edward were not mates. You had to have known that when Bella wakes up and finds out she isn't going to be very pleased with you. Considering how close you are this comes to a surprise to me. I know you don't agree with Edward or Carlisle from the conversation we all had earlier. I just want to know why you didn't tell her or any of us. We could have at least had Edward to back off. She could have went on with her life not knowing of vampires and not being messed up in all our lives, especially now with the Volturi" Rosalie starts.

Alice slightly shakes her head and she looks sad. Jasper looks stoic as usual and no one can tell the emotion on his face. Emmett agrees with me and quietly grabs my hand and rubs his thumb across my knuckles.

"I had previously seen a vision of the two being happy. I just wanted them both to be happy and that thought got in the way of my common sense. Even Jasper had let me know that they were mates. I knew that eventually Bella would be turned and would find her mate. I didn't think of the part where she would be mad I deceived her. I know I should have told her now, and who knows, she may have stayed with our family. I just didn't want to lose her friendship or lose her as a sister. I didn't want any problems within the family. Edward was different with her, and instead of seeing possessiveness towards her, I saw romance. He started to change as the relationship continued. It is my mistake and I will apologize when she awakens, but Rosalie, all I want is Bella's happiness. I definitely don't think Edward is good for her now and I will do anything to help her. Edward is a different man. He has changed completely. I don't know if the blood lust has changed him or if he has just hidden who he was the whole time. Carlisle is no better, especially with him believing he is inferior. Jasper told Carlisle they weren't mates and Carlisle did nothing but listen to Edward. Time and time again he allowed Edward to make decisions, and they weren't even mates. They took Bella's life and controlled it. That cannot happen now. Something has to change, and we will all look out for Bella and keep a watch out for those two. Edward is Carlisle's first son. I don't think there is anything he won't do for him, even anger the Volturi" Alice replies.

"Not to mention it is against the law to keep mates apart. Edward knowing that Bella is not his mate and keeping her with him was a mistake the Volturi won't take kindly to. You know he will look into Edwards mind when they arrive and see everything that has happened. Has anyone noticed how Carlisle doesn't listen to Esme? He shrugs off what she says and acts like it doesn't matter. That's not how mates react. Mates normally always want to stay together. Carlisle is always in his study, and Esme is either in the kitchen, in the garden, or in her own study looking at interior decorations. Their emotions aren't quite like mates but they are close enough for me not to look too much into it. That is not normal, something has to be going on there" Jasper said.

Rosalie nodded.

"I have noticed something similar, but I didn't think Carlisle would lie to Esme. He has never really explained how mates should act. I'm with Jasper, we should watch and see if something more is going on there" Rosalie adds.

They all agree and then decide to go hunt. They have to actually look like they went hunting or Edward with get suspicious. Edward thinks he can read everyone's mind, but he is wrong. There are interior and exterior thoughts and he can only read the exterior. Jasper found out that quickly when he didn't want Edward to know everything about his past. Edward never did find out everything and how good of a fighter Jasper was. He still keeps it hidden. He didn't fight his best during the fight with the newborns and Victoria; he was too worried about Alice. If Edward and Carlisle thinking he can't fight as good as he can, the better. You never know who your enemy is.

He smirks, they are quite clueless. Why else would the Volturi want to recruit him?

Meanwhile upstairs:

Back to Bella's POV:

My mind was whirling. Did I really hear that correctly? Jasper and I'm sure Alice knew that Edward was not my mate. I was just his singer? I can feel the venom coursing through my veins, changing me, almost freeing me. I can already tell that I will be different, emotionally as well as physically. I already know my body will change physically but I have decided right now that there will be no more pitiful Bella. I will be my own person now. No one will tell me who I am or what I can do. I am beyond angry, but I am also hurt. Who all knew that we weren't mates and didn't tell me? I do feel a little heart ache at the thought of losing Edward, but he was so different when he was changing me. It was like I was seeing a different person. Could he really hide his true personality from me? Jacob did warn me once there was something off about Edward. I am supposed to be observant and I let this completely pass me by?

I am hurt that Alice didn't let me know. She is supposed to be my best friend. I know I have never had a best friend before but I'm pretty certain they don't keep important things such as this from each other. I don't understand, and I feel betrayed. If Jasper knew, then so did she and I have a lot of anger for them. I can understand if Rosalie knew and didn't tell me, but if Emmett knew that would hurt me also. He is the big brother I never had, and he has promised to protect me. I don't know what to think anymore. I do know one thing, when I wake up I will have questions and they will be answered. No more lay over Bella. When I wake up I will be a new Isabella Swan, I will be the woman I know I should have been. My mother kept me back while having to practically raise her, Charlie didn't know what to do with me half the time, they have all held me back in a way. Once I awaken I will control my thirst and after that, the Cullen's have some explaining to do.

As I let my mind wonder off from those thoughts, I do have to wonder again…who is my mate and will I ever find them?

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! As you can tell, I am considering having a different mate for Esme. Again, I do not like Carlisle. I have played it both ways but thought I should get your opinions. I know others do like Carlisle while I do not. Esme though is awesome and deserves a better mate :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight. All those rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 9

***3 days later***

Alice POV

It's almost time for Bella to wake up; we can start to hear Bella's heart slow down. Edward hasn't been in the room once, yet he wants us all to believe that they are mates. I look over at Jasper, and he nods. I wish I could see Bella in a vision, see how she will react when she wakes up. I know I can sometimes rely on my gift, but it would be nice to know what to say and how to make up for deceiving her. Jasper sends calming waves to me, and I smile over at him. Rosalie and Emmett are across from me on the couch cuddling. They too, know that Bella will wake up soon.

Carlisle walks in.

"Bella's heart is now speeding up. I think it would be the best idea if only Edward and I are in the room with her. She will be able to see Edward first and she will hopefully remain calm and he can take her to hunt. Everyone else can stay down here and wait to see her when she gets back" Carlisle said.

Oh great, this will work perfectly. Who knows what will happen when she sees Edward. She may want to even stay with Edward even though they aren't mates. She may not even know that they aren't mates. If she doesn't, we will have to make sure to inform her away from the two idiots. There are so many possibilities and I find myself trying to get a vision of Bella again.

Edward and Carlisle head upstairs to the medical room. Maybe I should have told Edward that Bella has probably been aware that he hasn't stayed with her at all. Oh well, guess he will have to learn the hard way. Esme walks in. I can see the worry in her eyes. Carlisle should have let her be in the room too. She will be the only calming presence to Bella. Jasper had once told me they have a mother daughter bond. Bella had told Esme once that Esme was more like a mother than Renee had ever been.

Her heart beat is getting faster and faster. Soon, it will stop and she will look out of new and clear eyes.

Alice smirks; well the least we can all say is this will be interesting. I almost hope Bella puts them both in their places. Maybe one day Esme will step up and take over the coven. She has more interest in all of us anyways.

Bella's heart has stopped, and all I can really think is this; let the fun begin!

Bella POV

What is that noise? Is that my heart beating fast? I guess it is about time. As I have laid here my mind has went over everything that has happened the past couple of years. I've tried to see if I could ever have found out Edward wasn't my mate. Honestly, he was too good of an actor. Alice and Jasper sometimes had guilt in their eyes, especially Jasper being an empath. Rosalie was always watching, but would never get too close. Perhaps now that I'm a vampire we can begin a friendship. With Emmett and I being so close it would help being close to his mate also.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I wonder who is entering the room. I've noticed that everyone but Edward and Carlisle has stopped in here to check on me. His acting is getting worse obviously. I can feel my anger growing. Oh he has another thing coming to him.

My heart is racing, and then I hear one solid thump and then nothing.

I hear two sets of footsteps enter the room. I can smell Edward and Carlisle scents, even stronger now.

I can feel the fury building in my body. Who the hell does Edward think he is messing with a human girl like that? He should have let me be. If I was meant for this life, fate would have found a way for it to happen.

I hear Carlisle tell Edward to be careful; that I may not know my surroundings when I open my eyes. I wanted to pity him, but I'm too angry to care that he is a poor excuse of a coven leader. Esme would be better off without him.

I hear Edward come next to my bed and I snarl. He hesitates for an instant and then keeps on.

I feel his movement and know he is reaching out to me. I don't think so.

I snap my eyes open and jump off the bed and land gracefully. I glare and Edward and snarl at him.

"Careful Edward, she doesn't know who she is" Carlisle said.

Edward looks over to Carlisle and then back to me.

"Bella love, everything is okay. It's me Edward, and I am here to take care of you and show you the ways of being a vampire. I'm sure if you just calm down and look me in the eye you will remember everything" Edward starts before I snarl again.

I am seething, but I don't know if I can get words out yet. I have too many I want to say so instead I use action.

I rush to Edward and grab his arm throwing him out the window and jump down after him.

I hear Carlisle rush down the stairs and the others come outside.

"Oh this is going to be great" I hear Emmett say. That almost makes me laugh.

"I hope she gets in a good slap for me. I've always wanted to put Edward in his place" Rosalie agrees.

Edward gets back up glaring at the others and holds out his hands palms out.

"Bella calm down. You are acting like a savage. Look me in the eye Bella. Then you will understand" Edward pleads.

I look him straight in the eye then. I raise my eyebrow.

"Edward you and I both know that you really didn't expect something to happen when our eyes connected. You and I both know that I am not your mate. I also know who all knew that, and trust me, words will be said, but you and I are over. I want nothing to do with you and your holier than thou attitude" I snarl at him.

He advances to me. I growl and crouch down.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. You aren't stupid. We are mates. I guess newborns don't feel it at first" Edward said.

"What a load of shit Edward!" I shout out.

"You have lied and manipulated me for the first time. Get your head out of your ass Edward and join the others. You have a mate, and I truly pity them, but it's not me and it never will be me. I don't even feel an attraction to you. You look like a poor little lost boy and trust me Edward my mate will have to be so much more than you."

Edward snarls and crouches down as I do the same thing.

I can hear the others behind me shuffling around. I know I can't actually hurt him too badly or Carlisle will throw a fit.

"No Edward!" I hear Carlisle shout.

Too late; I leap and take him down tearing off one of his arms and throwing it into the surrounding forest. I then smile at him while holding him down by his neck with my foot. I then grab his other arm and rip it off.

I then proceed to hit him with his own arm, and it feels poetic really.

"You have so much to speak for Edward. Later, after I have calmed down and can maybe look at you without wanting to attack, you will explain to me exactly why you played me. I know you had a plan, and I have suspicions that Carlisle was in on it. I will figure it out, and then I will figure out what to do with you!" I yell.

I continue to hit him upside the head with his arm while I am yelling at him. He is starting to show cracks and this gives me immense pleasure. He is lucky I don't take his head off his shoulders right now!

"Well" I begin after calming down slightly "that was for Rosalie. She did want me to smack you and me being the nice person I am decided to help her out. This, now this is for me you piece of shit"

I then lift him up by the neck and punch him. He goes flying through the woods and through a couple of trees. I start laughing.

I start to walk towards Carlisle and as I walk past him, with his mouth wide open; I pass him his other arm.

"Here Carlisle, you might want to put this back on later" I said while laughing.

I look over at the others.

"So, who wants to take me hunting? I am quite thirsty" I smirk.

I look at the remaining family as Carlisle runs after Edward. I'm sure he will need to hunt himself after his little beat down.

Emmett is grinning wide, Rosalie has a small smirk on her face, Alice and Jasper both have hesitant smiles on their faces, and Esme looks worried but also really happy.

"Me and Rosalie will take you Bella" Emmett said.

"Perfect, lead the way!" I reply.

The three of us take off running towards the forest.

"Don't worry Esme, I'll replace the window upstairs!" I throw out behind my shoulder.

I see her shake her head and smile.

Oh I'm going to love this new me!

 **A/N Thank you again for all the reviews! I hope you like the new and improved Bella :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 10

Rosalie, Emmett and I are all running through the forest.

Rosalie looks over at me.

"We are going to go deeper into the woods Bella. That way there will be less chance of you running into a human. You have to give yourself over to your instincts to smell the animals around you. I prefer mountain lion as do a lot of the others but Emmett likes to play around with the bears" Rosalie said.

Emmett grins and does a little fist pump. I can't help but smile, Emmett will always be the care free guy!

"We will follow a little behind you just in case" Rosalie finishes.

It feels so freeing to run like this. I can definitely see why they loved to run so much. This is so much better than being carried. I'm not going to think about that though, it just leads to angry thoughts of HIM. The forest is so much clearer.

I knew everything was green before but now it's almost like you can see through every leaf and every particle in the air. It's gorgeous. I don't think I would have ever really appreciated the woods before now. The best thing though, I don't feel cold! I hated feeling cold and now I just feel warm.

Maybe I can take Alice and Rosalie to get new cloths. I'm feeling a slight change in cloths; less slouchy and a more intelligent look. I'm no longer insecure about my body and feel no hesitance in dressing better. I feel a slight pang when thinking of Alice. I know that she and I will need to talk, and she has a lot to make up for. I know for a fact she had to of known about Edward and I. I'm really hoping she has a good reason; otherwise it will be hard to forgive her.

I shake off those thoughts as we come to a stop.

"Alright Bella Bear; just relax and feel your surroundings. Get a good whiff, you will know when something smells appetizing, or at least I hope" Emmett teases. Rosalie laughs a little and shakes her head yes.

"You don't have to concentrate hard. Just let go of yourself control, and let your true instincts as a vampire out. We are right here looking after you" Rosalie adds.

I shake my head at them and smile softly. I can see myself becoming very close to these two. Rosalie is actually acting friendly, that's a nice change. I guess we all have an outer image we maintain.

I let myself relax and take in my surroundings. I start to hear a faint heartbeat in the distance slightly faster than humans. I breathe in deeply and something smells great. I take off running in the direction of the scent and I see a mountain lion up ahead. I leap off the hill and jump on the lion. As we tangle together I bite into its neck and start to drain the lion.

After I am done with feeding I feel much better. There was a slight burning in my throat before but now it's gone. I hear someone coming at me from behind and instantly my instincts flare up as I throw my hands up. A blue dome surrounds me. I look at the dome and then I look back up at Emmett and Rosalie who have just appeared over the hill. Now that's never happened before.

Emmett takes a step towards me as I continue to examine the dome around me.

"Be careful Emmett" Rosalie warns.

He pushes his hands up against the dome but his hand never goes through. The dome stops him from entering.

I smile smugly towards him.

"Looks like I have a gift Emmett, more reason for you to fear me. You might want to watch out for that arm wrestling you want so badly" I said while grinning.

"Yeah right Bella! It's still on, but um, could you let the dome down now" Emmett responds.

I frown towards him and look towards Rosalie who is also frowning.

"I'm not sure how. It just kind of popped out when I heard you advancing on me. I'm not really controlling it right now, it's just there" I said.

Rosalie looks at me then back at the dome.

"Maybe try centering yourself Bella. Find your inner calm. Control the dome around you, I know you can do it" Rosalie encourages.

I take another deep breath and try to calm down. I feel peace enter me again and will the dome to come back to me. I feel it slowly come back to me as I smile. This is quite incredible and I won't lie by saying I'm very excited.

I look back towards Rosalie and frown.

"I think it's safe to say that we need to keep this from Carlisle and Edward. I don't trust them right now at all and think something is defiantly up. Edward doesn't give up easily and Carlisle will back him up as usual" I said.

They both nod and agree. Emmett motions for us to go sit on a log. You can tell he has something serious to say by the expression on his face.

"Bella" Emmett starts off slowly. I can tell he doesn't really know what to say. "Rosalie and I were not sure if you and Edward were mates or not. We were watching closely to find out but you and Edward just seemed so close. I promise you though that if we knew we would have told you. I would never have let you get so involved without telling you. I won't lie to you. Alice and Jasper did know and I know they want to speak to you about it. Rosalie and I won't try to sway you either way but I will say they are both in your corner."

I think about what he had just said and I feel relieved. I was really hoping they didn't know and I'm glad I was correct. I am still really angry at Alice though. Not so much Jasper because we weren't close due to me being human but me and Alice was.

I nod slightly and smile up at them.

"I'm relieved that you didn't know. That would have hurt quite a bit. You are like my big brother Emmett and I have been hoping to forge a friendship with you Rosalie. I'm not sure what to do about Alice. I know that I will need time to trust her again, but I know I eventually will" I said.

I can see a load fall off of Emmett's shoulders after I speak. He gets up and pulls me into his arms and we hug. I see Rosalie smile at us to the side of us.

"I'm sorry for my actions while you were human Bella. I thought it would be better for you if I was cold towards you. It also made it easier to watch Edward with you because he was never suspicious. I look forward to actually getting to know this new Bella though. Oh, and thank you for slapping Edward for me. That was without a doubt the highlight of today!" She laughs.

I look over at Emmett mischievously.

"Oh Emmett, your wife is intelligent and attractive! One thing about being a vampire is I can definitely see better and all I can say Rosalie is that I can now see why the humans drool when they first see you" I said smugly.

They both laugh heartily and we make our way back to the Cullen house.

I feel better about the situation I find myself in and even though I have plenty of issues with some of the Cullen's, I'm glad to know that I have a few partners in crime with me now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights are reserved to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 11

Meanwhile in another part of the woods stand Edward and Carlisle.

"What just happened Carlisle? Bella is supposed to be mine, my mate to have as I want her. She not only raised her voice at me but she also assaulted me. We must fix this now! I will have her no matter what! She was also using vulgar language. What has happened to her?" Edward yells infuriated that things didn't go his way.

Carlisle and Edward had gone to hunt to give Edward some blood so he could reattach his arms.

He was now back in one piece but was aggravated with the situation.

"I'm not sure son. Maybe the venom changed her in a way since she has my venom and your venom running through her. Maybe she is just angry you couldn't change her by yourself. I will help you son. She obviously heard Jasper and I talk while she was changing so that is also an issue. We will have to let her know that what Jasper implied was incorrect. We will get Bella back to you. Even if not, we can always convince Tanya to stay with us and you can try to use her to make Bella jealous. Maybe even make Tanya jealous of Bella. Bella has always been a bit insecure. You can play on that and I'm sure she will go running back to you. Also, Tanya would not be a bad mate for you. She, of course, could use some work and discipline since she has already given her body away, but she has power and sway with others. We can always use that." Carlisle asserted.

A smug look overcomes Edward. He now has a plan to get Bella under control. It's a good thing we are fixing to invite the Denali's here.

They nod to each other secure in their plan and run back to the house.

They will need time to themselves to think and plan more.

Meanwhile back at the house:

While Bella and the others are in the woods Alice, Esme, and Jasper go back into the house. Alice is worried; Bella didn't really talk or look at her. She really hopes that Bella will come around. They need to get together so she can explain herself and try to earn Bella's forgiveness. Again she feels calming waves and she grabs Jaspers hands.

"I wonder how she is doing with the hunt. I do have to say that it was very intriguing how Bella hammered into Edward. I had a good feeling she would attack him when she laid eyes on him" Jasper said.

Esme looks towards the woods lost in thought. Why do I not miss Carlisle even now? Aren't mates supposed to miss each other? I feel no pull to him now that he is gone. Oh my Bella, so angry at Edward. I love my son and I always will but he deserved it, and she looked so beautiful. Obviously they aren't mates, there would be no way Bella could have hurt Edward, probably not even with words. She hopes Carlisle will see sense. They have been together a long time and she doesn't wish him harm. I'm going to have to ask Jasper more about mates. If I'm right, Bella isn't the only one they lied to, and I have been nothing but a doormat to Carlisle.

"Bella was pretty miffed; you could feel the emotion rolling off of her. I don't need to be an empath to know that Jasper. She looked so good though and honestly even with her beating on Edward, she was in perfect control. I'm not sure we are going to have to worry about her being a newborn" Esme said.

Jasper thinks back to Bella when she first woke up. She did seem in control of herself. Even in anger she could have torn Edwards head off but she didn't. I don't understand why she wasn't blood frenzy right when she woke up.

"Maybe it has something to do with me not seeing her future and Jasper not feeling her emotions. Maybe she can somehow shield herself from the blood lust and also from our gift. That's the only explanation I can come up with" Alice voiced.

They all three think on that.

"Well one thing is for sure, Bella will be a gifted vampire" Esme adds.

Later in the day:

I walk back into the Cullen house. Looks like Edward and Carlisle beat us back and are pouting in their rooms. I feel a flash of anger at the thought of those two and their schemes. I'm not quite done with either of them. It's a good thing they are upstairs right now.

We all three walk into the living room where Alice, Jasper, and Esme sit.

"Bella, you look absolutely beautiful as a vampire; you did as a human also but being one of use seems to suit you" Esme smiles towards Bella.

I walk over towards Esme and sit beside her and hug her. I feel warmth when I touch them now instead of cold and something about Esme's hugs always makes me feel warm.

"It's so great to be able to hug you and feel your warmth Esme. You were always like a mother to me."

Esme smiles at me and we all quiet down.

"So", I begin, "what is the plan with the Volturi? Are we going to ask the others for help and when are we asking them?"

Alice beings to explain what they had all discussed while I was changing. It's honestly a great plan and I'm pretty excited to meet new vampires. I never knew that Jasper had been a nomad with two others before he met Alice. I honestly can't wait until I travel, I'd like to see more than Arizona and Washington. Maybe the covens that come in will tell me of their travels.

"When do we start? Shouldn't it be soon, I mean we only have 3 months to prepare for the ruling coven of all vampires to visit? Also I'd like to figure out more about my gift before they come. I'm sure Aro will give pause if I can stop the witch twins. It doesn't mean he will stop completely but at least it will give us time to take in our surroundings" I begin.

"Jasper, Alice; do your gifts work on me?" I ask.

They both shake their heads no and I begin to think. Edward can't read my mind and Aro can't read my thoughts which are mental. Alice always could see my future but now she can't so that must have manifested more since being changed. It seems though that I may now have a physical shield along with the mental shield.

"No Bella, I can't see anything about your future. It is all just black and Jasper can neither feel nor sense your emotions. He tried to place calming emotions on you earlier when you were confronting Edward but it seems as if you have a shield around you protecting you" Alice said.

Emmett laughs and we all turn to look at him.

"You can say that again Alice. She definitely has a shield around her. When Rosalie and I came up behind her after she hunted a blue dome shot out of her hands. It was amazing and I couldn't get through the shield, it was way solid" Emmett voiced.

They all look at me shocked.

I grin at them.

"It seems like I've been given a good gift and I'm willing to use it against the Volturi but I will never join them. They misuse their power over others and that's not the person I ever want to be. I will mention that I want this kept from the other two. Since they are in the bedrooms they know nothing of this conversation and I want to keep it this way. I'm sorry Esme that you will have to hide something from Carlisle but honestly you could do better" I said.

She smiles at me and nods slowly. I can tell she has quite a bit on her mind.

I look toward Alice and Jasper to make sure they know I am serious about not mentioning anything about my gift to Edward and Carlisle. They both nod and I know we are all in agreement.

"I think we need to call down the idiots to discuss calling and visiting the covens. I can tell you right now I am going nowhere near Edward or going anywhere with him. I am fine with calling Jake, I'm sure he would help at a moment's notice if I asked, especially if he can kill some vampires, but I'm not traveling with Edward to find the Amazons. Honestly Esme, I think you and I should go and Carlisle and Edward can go together. Plus, the Amazons are woman. I am sure they would rather see us in their jungle then see men" I suggest.

Esme nods. She thinks that is the best plan of action when it comes to Edward and Bella. Besides, she would enjoy some time with her daughter. Normally Edward was around and wouldn't leave her alone more than a minute.

"Well I guess we need to talk to Carlisle again. He will not be pleased and we can all guarantee Edward will throw a fit, but hey, a family vote always seems to work so well. We can always do that again." Everyone can hear the sarcasm in Bella's voice.

Bella looks at the others and they all agree. Carlisle always wants a family vote, and normally the outcome favors them, but now, it seems the Cullen's are dividing, and Edward and Carlisle are on their own.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for all the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 12

Esme is on her way up the stairs to talk to Edward and Carlisle and let them know we need a family meeting.

I look over to Alice and notice that she is studying me. I'm still angry with her and have yet to find her reasoning in not informing me that Edward was really not my mate.

"What is it you are wanting Alice" I ask dryly.

I see in the corner of my eye Emmett and Rosalie nod to each other and they stand up entwining their hands.

"We will give you some privacy. Maybe you will use this time to talk everything out. We need as many of us as possible on the same page as we all know Carlisle and Edward will not agree with anything we suggest. I would keep it quick though. Esme will not need long to convince the two to come down."

With that, Rosalie and Edward walk out the door.

"Well Alice, the room is all yours, as you normally like, and Jasper, I would like to point out that I can feel you trying to calm me down. I would suggest not doing that. I am a newborn after all, my control is good, but it's not worth risking a fight."

I roll my eyes at them and sit back on the couch. This better be good.

Jasper nods and ascends to what I say. Good, if vampires could get headaches, I'm sure I would feel one from his gift banging on my shield.

Alice looks at me and implores quietly, "Bella, it was never my intention to hurt you. I am so sorry I have. All I have ever wanted was your happiness. When Jasper first told me the two of you didn't' have the mating pull or any of the emotions of the mate I was in denial at first. I didn't want to believe it; I wanted to have you as a sister. As manipulative as that sounds, that was never my intent. I have always felt a special bond to you. While yes, you are my best friend, I feel that you are more of a sister to me. I also know what you must be thinking, that's sisters would not keep things from the other, but I had saw so many visions of you happy. By the time Jasper had figured out that you two were not mates you had already became attached to Edward and had true feelings. I didn't want to hurt you in any way, and telling you that Edward is manipulating you in a way and not your mate, would have hurt you."

I look at her as she is explaining things to me. I get it in a way but still, I don't think I could have kept this from her. I know that it wasn't her intent to hurt me and this was her way of protecting me but that has got to change. Maybe the old Bella would have just lie down and put everything behind her so easily but this will just have to take time. I don't know if it is my enhanced emotions as a vampire but this still feels very fresh to me. I love Alice and Jasper both and I know I will forgive them, but not that easily.

Alice continues at my silence, "Bella, I am truly on your side. I will do anything to make this up to you. I don't expect forgiveness right now, but I hope in the future you can forgive me. I will be there for you as I should be now and I know I was in the wrong to withhold that kind of information from you. That will no longer happen. I will also help to keep Edward and Carlisle from you. If I could Bella, I would try to search out your true mate, but I can't see you and it's not possible for me anyways. I can only see things based on decisions."

I slowly stand up and make my way over to her. She stands up and is slightly hesitant in stepping towards me. I can see Jasper tense up behind her but ignore him completely. I reach over and pull her into my arms. I hug her tightly. I have missed talking to Alice about everything and when they left previously it had already damaged our friendship once. I don't forgive her yet, but I'm willing to.

"Alice, I know that you didn't want to hurt me, but ultimately you did. Never, and I do mean never, keep anything like this from me. It will take time for me to forgive you all the way, but I am definitely willing to. I just have so much pent up anger at the situation and at Carlisle and Edward that my emotions are going wild."

She looks at me and I know that if vampires could cry she would be.

"Thank you, and I promise, no more secrets!"

Alice suddenly gasps.

"Oh my Bella, I just realized something! You haven't even seen yourself in the mirror yet, you look so gorgeous and I know we can just enhance your new looks with a new wardrobe!" Alice exclaims exuberantly.

Well, I walked right in to that one. I hear Emmett and Rosalie running back towards the house.

"Well its back to the same ole Alice" Emmett grins as he walks in "Back to being one big happy family! Woo that's exciting! No more tension, well with Edward out of the room that is. I always thought he was just a stick in the mud, especially with Carlisle around. They need to get laid."

WHACK you hear as Rosalie smacks Emmett upside the head.

"Sorry Rosalie" Emmett said.

We all bust out laughing; it's good to be back.

"Oh Emmett, you are seriously priceless. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Emmett beams.

"You see Rosalie, Bella appreciates my humor" Emmett smiles.

Rosalie rolls her eyes at Emmett and I, "Yes, and she is probably the only one. Don't let Esme hear you speak like that, you know she will scold you."

"Come on Bella", Alice said as she grabs my hand and starts to drag me out of the room, "You have to see yourself!"

Rosalie follows behind us while the boys turn on the game sole.

She drags me in front of a mirror and I don't really recognize myself. The red eyes are certainly a change even though I know they will fade after feeding more. I run my hand through my hair. My brown hair now has red streaks through it and is soft and silky as it flows down my back in waves. My shape has also enhanced as my hips flare out a little and I am more toned. I have curves that I didn't have previously. I do look a lot different, but I certainly like my new look!

Rosalie laughs as I take myself in.

"Well Bella, I must say you are attractive, but you can't beat me" she says smugly.

I roll my eyes at her and smile.

"Here I thought Rosalie I didn't have a chance with you, but you keep giving me hope," I grin smugly at her.

She laughs at me and smacks my arm.

"We can't all be perfect Bella" Rosalie boasted.

Alice laughs and leads me back downstairs.

"I'm glad you like your new look Bella, now we just need to go shopping!" Alice bubbles out.

I groan as everyone downstairs laugh. Well, I think, I did say I wanted to go shopping earlier.

 **A/N**

 **We will be hearing from Tanya within the next couple of chapters!**

 **I may dabble a little in her POV.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **A/N**

 **Next chp you will see a little of Tanya and some of her thoughts.**

Chapter 13

We make it downstairs and await for the others to come down. I hear footsteps and look up as Esme comes back down the stairs. She looks upset but I can tell she is trying to keep on a brave face.

"They will be down in a moment, they asked for a minute to get their thoughts together for whatever reason" Esme advised

I motion her to come sit with me and snuggle into her side. She smiles while putting her arm around me.

"I'm so happy you joined this family Bella, no matter the reason. You make things better for us all."

I smile at her and kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm glad you feel that way Esme because you are my mother. Renee never felt much like a mother, hell half the time I was taking care of her and trying to figure out how to makes ends meet. Phil pretty much has to baby sit her now. You have been there for me as soon as I met you, and I will always love you. Don't let them bother you, we will take care of them. Never let Carlisle define you Esme, you are without a doubt better than that and better than him" I encourage her.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and see Carlisle and Edward enter the room.

"Heads up everyone, the assholes just entered the room" I announced.

Emmett high fives me while Edward growls.

I can see Alice hide her smile behind her hand as Jasper just smiles at me.

"Bella that is no way for a lady to talk. You need to watch what you say. Edward will have to show you the true way in being a lady and how to take care of Edwards needs" Carlisle asserted.

"Umm yeah no, that's not going to happen Carlisle. Not in this universe or any others. Hey, I have a great idea. Let's just give Edward to Aro and all our problems are solved!" I beamed.

"Bella that is enough! Carlisle is the leader of this coven and you cannot talk to him like that. I don't know what has gotten in to you but you will mind" Edward chided.

I just laugh. Oh this will never end, we might as well just start talking about what we had all discussed.

I completely ignore Edward and Carlisle and look over to Esme.

"Esme, do you want to tell them what the family vote was. Oh, sorry Carlisle and Eddie, you weren't included because you were upstairs pouting like a five year old but maybe when you pull your heads out of your asses you can join in the family again" I said.

I hear Edward growl again and start to stand up.

"Oh Eddie it's okay, I'm sure you and Carlisle can throw the childish fit we all know you will throw" I drawled.

"Isabella Swan, you stop this instance. Esme, why are you not telling her to mind us?" Carlisle inquires.

"She is a grown woman Carlisle, what is it you want me to do. Just be quiet and let us tell you what we have discussed while you were upstairs" Esme replies exasperated.

Carlisle sits back shocked as Edward sits back down stunned. Esme had never spoken to Carlisle like that. Everyone looks at her shocked and I just beam at her. I knew she could stand up for herself. She stands up and heads to the front of the room.

"Now that everyone has calmed down we can discuss what we have decided, and yes Carlisle it is decided. Rosalie and Emmett will still go find Garrett and the same goes for Alice and Jasper but Bella will be going with me to the Amazons and Edward will be going with you to the Egyptians and if needed the Irish coven. Again, after that if Alistair has not shown up you can go find him. We have agreed that the Amazons, although you had met them previously, will take better to females being around them. I know that Kachiri and Senna are mated and Zafrina is the unmated one but they are obviously only around themselves. We had all agreed with this logic earlier and if need be we can vote to prove it to you. This is the best option for us all, especially since Bella wants nothing to do with Edward. I also urge you to leave Bella alone when it comes to Edward and stop trying to push them together. They are not mates and you are breaking the law in encouraging Edward crazy schemes." Esme said while commanding the room.

I know my jaw has dropped to the ground as has the others. I really like this Esme. Edward is fuming and Carlisle just keeps stuttering. I kind of wish I had a camera to capture how unintelligent they look but oh well.

Carlisle abruptly stands up.

"I do not agree with any of that statement Esme. I am the leader and what I say goes! That is the end of that. Of course I will continue to encourage Edward, they are mates Esme and that is final" Carlisle hollered.

I growl as I stand up to confront Carlisle. He looks up at me hesitantly as I advance on him. I suddenly run and slam into him shoving him into the wall. Edward starts to stand up and defend Carlisle but Emmett puts a hand on Edwards shoulder and I can hear him tell Edward to sit back down and that I can handle this.

"I am pretty certain Carlisle that Esme told you when she had said was final. Do I need to explain what that means? Here are some more words; concluded, indisputable, the end, and I can just keep going on and on" I sneered.

I growl and tighten my grip on his neck as cracks start to show. I sometimes forget my newborn strength, oh well.

"I won't tell you this again. You do not ever talk to Esme like that again or I will dismember every single part of you and place you in separate parts of the world. Don't worry though, I will make sure that Edward joins you and he can keep you company. You and Edward will start respecting the rest of us or I will do something about it, and trust me, you won't like what I have in mind."

I let go of Carlisle and calmly walk back to the couch.

"Amazing really, she has such control" I hear Jasper mutter to Alice.

"Oh Jasper, I am truly seething inside, but I'm sure more numbers against the Volturi will help" I mused.

He laughs and motions back to Esme who is grinning at me. She looks over to Carlisle.

"Do you need a vote Carlisle or do you now understand. I'm sure Bella could find more words and actions to tell you if you need more convincing. Things are going to start changing around her starting with you" Esme proclaimed.

Carlisle is seething but he nods. He hesitantly looks towards me as he goes to sit back down. Emmett stays behind Edward just in case he decides to take any action. Edward is still quietly snarling in his little corner. I can tell that he wants to say something but is keeping quiet for now. That is probably the best thing for him. I can always take his legs off and slap him with those. I look back to Esme as she starts to speak.

"We will be leaving tomorrow, all of us. So prepare yourselves tonight. Go pack, and meet back in here" Esme said as she walks upstairs.

I look over towards Alice and Rosalie.

"So Alice, about that shopping you want to do, I really need some more cloths. How does tonight sound so I can pack. Plus, I definitely need different cloths to meet the Amazons."

Alice jumps up and grabs Rosalie and runs to her car.

"Come on Bella, time is wasting" Alice said while dancing away.

I shake my head at her and look towards Jasper almost pleading with him to help me.

"You're on your own Bella, you did suggest this after all" He said while laughing at me.

I get up and follow the other two. At least we can get there and shop fast and get back. I run to the car and jump in. I do love vampire speed.

Several hours later:

I grab my bags and run into the house and pack quickly. That took way too much time. I had no idea she could shop that long. Next time I'm going to tell Esme to call us and tell Alice she needs to get home as soon as possible. After I pack I go and find Esme. She is outside in the garden.

"So where is everyone and when are we meeting up the final time. I'd like to get as far away from Eddie and Carlie as possible"

She snickers at my names for the two idiots and looks over at me with her hands in the dirt.

"Since you three are back it will be soon. Jasper is reading upstairs and Emmett is playing some sort of violent game. Carlisle is in his study with Edward doing who knows what. We are going to have to watch the two Bella. They are too set in their ways. I'm not even sure Carlisle is my mate. I didn't know what all it involved until I found out you weren't Edwards mate. I don't remember ever meeting his eyes and thinking we were mates and having any kind of connection. I was just so grateful to him for saving me after everything I had been through, almost like hero worship. I should have known better though, I haven't been very attracted to him this whole time" Esme said sadly.

I grab her hand and squeeze. I will kick Carlisle's ass to the end of the world and back if he has lied to Esme all this time. We will have two less members if that is true.

"It will be okay Esme. If he has lied, we will find out and I promise I will take care of him. If he isn't, we will find your true mate and we will have a new family. You should be the coven leader, not him." I implore quietly.

This is incredibly messed up and I'm so angry at him for this.

"Thank you Bella, you are incredible. We are very lucky we chose Forks and met you as I know I have said before."

We walk into the house and tell Emmett to gather the others. He goes to do Esme's bidding as we go back to the couch. I will need to feed soon, I can definitely start to feel the burning in my throat again.

"Before we leave Esme I need to hunt. I haven't hunted in a while and I'd like to be full before we leave. I'm not sure when we will stop again" I said.

She nods and agrees as the others all come downstairs. I can tell by Edward and Carlisle's eyes being black that they are ticked off about something. I'm sure it's them having to go find our friends without their fake mates. I roll my eyes, I kind of wish they won't come back but that's just wishful thinking.

"So" Esme begins, "I would like to know where everyone is going to start and where you will be going and who you will just call."

Carlisle clears his throat.

"Edward and I will go see the Egyptians. The Irish coven do use phones so I will call them on the way and have them all come here. Alistair should show up before we get back. If I don't get a call from you then I will go find him also. After that, we will both return to our mates. We still have a lot to discuss with you two."

Edward nods his head the whole time Carlisle speaks. Those two creep me out big time. I'm sure I'm going crazy and this is wishful thinking but they act more like mates than Esme and him and Edward and I. That thought makes me laugh hysterically as everyone looks at me curiously. I just shrug my shoulders and grin.

"Alice and I will just call the Denali's. It's always good to talk to them anyways and we can just have them meet us here. Don't forget also that Laurent is with the Denali coven now. I will go visit Peter and Charlotte though. I'd like to see Texas again anyways. We will travel back with them if they agree to help which I'm sure they will" Jasper adds.

Emmett and Rosalie have already implied they were going to search for Garrett so there was no reason for them to explain.

"Well then, Bella and I will be leaving as soon as possible. We will be going to hunt first and then will head to the Amazons. If they agree to join us, we will travel back with them and meet you all here. Whoever gets here first and sees Alistair needs to inform Carlisle so he isn't searching around needlessly for him. If that is all, we will be on our way" Esme gestures for me to follow her as she walks out the door.

"Don't worry Carlisle, I haven't forgotten you said you had things to discuss with us. I will make sure we both ignore that wonderful suggestion and just continue to live our lives happily ignoring that suggestion" I sassed as I walked out the door.

I can hear them both growling and I laugh pleased. Riling them up has become my favorite thing to do.

I join Esme and can see she is shaking her head and giving me the mom look.

"Sorry, can't help it. It's too easy"

She just laughs.

"It's okay Bella, just be careful. They are wild cards and we don't know what they are capable of" Esme warned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 14

Esme and I have just entered the rainforest. I am so glad we decided to come here. It is amazing and so beautiful. I can see why they choose to stay out of the civilian world and stay here. We have seen so many different things since being here. I am most certainly glad I am a vampire though as we have seen many dangerous animals. The spiders here are huge and I can't help but shiver as I think of those and also the huge snake we passed not long ago. We have also seen some jaguars and other animals such as that.

I can't find any other word but gorgeous when looking at the rest of the rainforest. I know I see green every day but it's a different kind of green, and almost lively green. It's huge and the trees are so tall and we have also passed several waterfalls. I could probably stay here too, but I'd probably get bored after a while.

I have had the strangest feeling that we are being followed though. I have looked back and around the front but have not seen anyone. We continue running until I hear a branch snap.

I yell out towards Esme, "Hold on for a second, I think we are being followed."

I look around and I swear I see several women in the distance.

"Hello, my name is Bella. My companion and I don't mean you any harm. We are part of the Cullen coven and we have come to visit and talk to you about an issue that has come into light. Again, we are not here to cause any issues in your home land" I addressed the newcomers.

I see them slowly advance to us. I have never seen anyone like them. They're eyes have black paint around them and the red almost looks a little brighter. If I had just ran into these women with not knowing of them I would be wary.

The tall one steps forward as Esme joins my side.

"My name is Zafrina, I know of the Olympic Cullen. I have met Carlisle in his travels through here. As long as you treat us with respect there will be no issues. This is our home and you will not violate our laws here. It is nice to meet you. Who is your companion?"

She looks towards Esme and their eyes meet. Something passes between them and I hear Esme exhale while Zafrina steps closer to her. I have no idea what is going on here but Esme doesn't seem to be in any danger.

"Mate" I hear Zafrina mutter.

Okay that I did not expect. So Carlisle is not her mate and he has been deceiving her this whole time. We had our suspicions but this just confirmed it. I will think on that at a later time, now we have more important things to discuss. Esme doesn't seem to be able to speak, she just keeps staring at Zafrina. Her companions glide up behind her and the shortest of the three grins.

"This is Esme, she is one of the leaders of our coven." I said.

I'm really hoping Esme comes back to life soon.

"Hello, my name is Esme Platt, it is really nice to meet you. I have a feeling you are my mate and I'm sorry for my surprise but I have been led to believe that another is my mate. I have to say I am pleased to know that he was not correct" Esme said confidently.

This is a side of Esme I am liking. I grin at them both. I am so happy she has met her true mate, and Zafrina is a gorgeous Amazon to boot.

Zafrina grabs Esme's wrist.

"This is how we greet each other here" Zafrina said while having Esme grab her own wrist.

They grin at each other. It is almost as they are gravitated to each other as Esme kisses the side of Zafrina's mouth. I am beyond shocked now. I didn't think she would have made that move. They move off together and I assume they are going to get to know each other.

I look at the other two.

"I know Esme's mate is named Zafrina, but who are the two of you?" I ask.

The shortest female that grinned earlier started speaking.

"My name is Senna and this is my mate Kachiri. We are both very happy that your Esme is Zafrina's mate. She has been alone for a long time and we are pleased that she has found the other half of her soul"

That's a nice way of looking at mates. It makes me hope that I don't have to wait years to meet my own.

"It's nice to meet you both. Esme is my mother and I'm very happy she has met her mate. I'm sure you heard her tell Zafrina she has been deceived into believing another is her mate. She was never explained how mates even work and I can already see that I wasn't informed all the way either. I hope they are going to be very happy together" I informed them.

"You had said earlier you were here to discuss an issue that had risen. Please, tell us of this issue. If it is an issue with Zafrina's mate, it will be with us also. I am sure your Esme will inform Zafrina but hopefully we can cut the time in half and discuss this between us now" Senna said.

I agree and motion for us to lean against one of the huge trees around us. I hope everything is going well with Esme and Zafrina. That had to be quite a shock to her.

I fill them both in on the Volturi and their need to collect a few of our own coven and how they used the excuse of me being human to do so. After much discussion I see Esme and Zafrina come back and I also notice that they are holding on to each other. I grin at her and I swear if she could blush she would.

She looks towards me.

"Bella, Zafrina has advised me that she will help but that she would not speak for the rest of her coven"

I look towards the other two as they look at Zafrina.

"We will join you also. Young Bella has told us the tale of the Volturi and also some of the man who claimed Esme as their own. That is against all laws, including our own. I'm sure Zafrina wouldn't mind taking care of him for you Esme" Kachiri chimes in.

Zafrina nods and looks to Esme.

"We will leave to go back to the states in one days' time. You both need to rest and I would like to get to know the daughter of Esme and also know more of my mate"

She motions towards the right and starts to walk off with Esme.

"Come, we will show you around the rainforest. I know you are a newborn Bella, you will need to feed. Be careful of the more extinct animals, we do not like them to be hunted. We drink humans because there are more of them and less of our animals" Zafrina concludes as the two run off.

"Any suggestions on which I should hunt? I do not want to harm any animals that you covet" I ask the others.

They give me several suggestions and tell me they will follow me so I do not get lost in the forest. I'm pretty grateful for that as a lot of the forest looks the same. We run off to hunt. I can't help but think of the reaction Carlisle will have when we return in several days. I really need a camera.

Meanwhile in Alaska:

Tanya POV

I just got off the phone with Alice Cullen. It seems they have gotten themselves into a mess. I haven't met this Bella but I can't help but notice how trouble follows her. Regardless it seems like the Volturi are finding reasons to collect others with gifts. Eleazar had mentioned that Aro found crimes against others to collect their members with gifts. Alice had also explained that Bella had a remarkable gift. A possible mental and physical shield. If she could manifest that gift into something solid she could not only protect herself but others as well.

I must say I am very curious about her. I am glad we have an opportunity to meet the new Cullen member and Edwards intended at that. Maybe he will now leave me alone and his attempts at flirting will cease. The notion that I would be interested in a child such as him is ridiculous.

Regardless, we have agreed to help. I had asked the others before if they had any objections but there weren't any.

We will be leaving in two days' time so we can get everything settled here.

It will be good to see the others as well. It has been awhile since I have been able to enjoy Rosalie's snide comments to Edward and our fun conversations. Hell, maybe I can flirt with Edwards mate just to get under his skin. I do like brunettes. I grin at the thought.

Although there is danger coming our way, I am excited to see our extended family. I head upstairs to my room to start packing.

 **A/N**

 **A guest review had suggested Zafrina as a mate for Esme. I really loved the idea. I hadn't picked a mate for her yet and couldn't make up my mind. Zafrina being female is like a stake in Carlisle's coffin. I am truly excited about the pair and hope you all like it! Please review with your thoughts!**

 **I also may not be able to update this story tomorrow due. I'm not sure I will have the time but if not tomorrow then Monday.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

2 days later:

Alice and Jasper were back with Peter and Charlotte at the Cullen house. They knew the Denali's were due to be there sometime soon so they had decided to head on back. Carlisle and Edward were still in Egypt and would not be back for several more days.

Bella had called Jacob earlier in the day and informed him there would be more vampires on the way to stay at the Cullen's. She advised him she would tell him what was going on later when she was back with the Amazon coven. Bella had seemed oddly excited on the phone when she had called from the airport. I'm really curious to see what had her acting so anxious.

Jasper and Alice are currently sitting on the couch when they hear a car coming down the drive way. It is obviously speeding so it will be one of the vampires joining them. Alistair had yet to show up. They start to walk outside as Charlotte and Peter follow.

Tanya and the Denali's have arrived in Forks.

Now Tanya POV

I step out of the car and the others follow. I see Alice and Jasper and two others as I smile over at them all.

"Hello cousin, it is nice to see you again even under these circumstances. I apologize for not helping with the newborn army but we had just added Irina's mate to the coven and we didn't want any issues with your werewolf friends, especially with him having red eyes" I start.

Alice pulls me into a slight hug. She had always been the affectionate one.

"It's perfectly fine Tanya. You are here now and that means more than anything. I believe that they will be more interested in Bella when they arrive then they will the rest of us. She has developed a special gift and we are hoping Eleazar can put a name to it. She is quite powerful. I should also inform you that she and Edward are not mates. He is currently trying to convince her that they are, but Bella is different now and isn't taking any of his bull shit that he spewed before, and before you ask, we all back Bella besides Carlisle who is still pushing them together" Alice informs us all.

I raise my eyebrow at her. I'm very surprised by this new information and wonder what has happened since Bella has turned. She's obviously not at his beck and call anymore as she had been before. Always doing and saying everything he wanted. Edward exploited that way too much. Rosalie had complained many times over one of our conversations on the phone but she had never mentioned the thought of them not being mates. I am definitely interested in meeting her now. This may just be worth the trip. I'm sure Carlisle is all kinds of frustrated by this news.

I must have been lost in thoughts for a while as Kate elbows me and snickers. I roll my eyes at her.

"Sorry Alice, I was just thinking over all the information. I am honestly shocked by this information but am pleased. Edward and Carlisle always got what they wanted and I am glad that is changing. Even though Carlisle and I have been friends since our change of diet, he is quite insufferable. Edward just so happens to be just like him and his attempts at flirting make me want to bang my head up against the wall" I admitted.

Alice starts laughing as does Kate. Irina and the others have already went inside and I can hear them talking to the other two unknown vampires.

"So where is this infamous Bella, I would love to meet her?" I ask.

Alice raises her eyebrow at me and I know she hears the unspoken message in that question. Ah, she knows me too well. I'm never one to let an opportunity to flirt pass.

I wink at her and swat at her ass.

"None of that Tanya, you know I'm taken" Alice laughs as Jasper just smirks at me.

"Bella is actually on her way back with Esme now. The Amazons are with them and are apparently all mated also so no fun for you there. You can meet her when she arrives and will have a day or so before the two imbeciles will be here to get to know her. I am sure you will get along with her well as she has kicked Edwards ass several times. She really can barely tolerate him and has made it known she can barely tolerate Carlisle also. Her and Esme are very close and even Rosalie is forming a bond with her. It's quite amazing how everyone can gravitate around her. I'm sure she will join you and Emmett in your pranks also Kate. She is quite mischievous" Alice chuckled as she finished.

Great, another prankster, but if they are towards the other two, it will be fun to watch.

"Let's all get inside and await them then. Did she say when they would be back? I have missed Esme also" I asked.

"Also, when will Rosalie and Emmett be back?"

Alice looks over at me as we walk into the house.

"Rosalie and Emmett haven't had much luck in locating Garrett, he could literally be anywhere as he travels alone and all the time. I'd say they will be here around the same time as Carlisle and Edward." Alice replies.

We walk over to the others that are still talking.

Jasper motions over to the two unknown vampires.

"This is Peter and Charlotte. I knew the two when I was with Maria. They are part of the Whitlock's and we have been family for a long time. They do not have our diet, but they do choose to only hunt rapist and murderers so we have no complaint here. I'm sure others that arrive have no preferences though"

I nod and stick out my hand.

"I am Tanya Denali and I am the Cullen leader of the Denali coven. It is a pleasure to meet the both of you and also a pleasure to meet some of Jaspers family. He can be quite the mysterious one" I said smugly with a smirk towards him.

"That Tanya, is all a part of my southern charm as you know" Jasper claimed.

We all laugh as Alice's phone rings.

She picks it up and I hear only one half of the conversation. It seems like Bella and Esme are almost here.

Alice hangs up and advises us all that Bella is almost here and just wanted to let them all know she has a surprise she can't wait to inform them of.

I hear a car pull in the front of the house and door slam shut.

I hear a beautiful giggle and look towards the door as a gorgeous brunette enters. She is probably 5'7 and is very beautiful and has curves in all the right places. This must be the new Bella. She turns around as she gestures towards Esme and pulls her in with I'm assuming are the Amazon coven. Curious though, Esme is holding the hand of the tallest Amazon. Something is going on there. As Bella looks up our eyes lock.

I immediately feel a connection and a draw towards her. Something in me shifts and I know that she is my one, my mate. We are just staring at each other as I hesitantly walk towards her. She doesn't know me after all. Once I make it to her she does something that shocks us all, including me.

She pulls me into her arms and I feel her lips connect to mine. I don't respond at first as I'm shocked, no one has ever been this forward with me, normally I am the one making the first move. Very soon though I do start to respond, and soon I feel her tongue swipe my lip. We start making out until someone clears their throat. I growl at Kate who is grinning at me and had also been the one to interrupt us.

"Well Tanya, congratulations, you have found your mate after over 1000 years" She smirks.

 **A/N**

 **I know you have all looked forward to this! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 16

Bella POV

We are back home, it feels good after being in the Amazon for two days. I am looking forward to an actual shower instead of bathing in a waterfall but that was interesting in itself.

I am really excited to see the expressions on the others faces as they see Esme and Zafrina. This will be epic. I still haven't gotten my camera but I know I will before Edward and Carlisle arrives. I'm hoping that Zafrina literally kicks his ass. I know he will step out of line. Zafrina is the only one out of the three of them that know it was Carlisle who had deceived her but Esme had told me she was more than mad enough for the three of them. I can't wait!

As I enter the door while dragging Esme in with her holding onto Zafrina I glance up. I immediately take in the strawberry blonde in front of me. She is about 5'5 inches of stunning woman. Her hair is long and curves down her back. I look up her body and to her eyes. Beautiful golden eyes that draw me right in. I want to be with her, and I want her in my arms or me in her arms. I've never felt such an instant attraction before. Is this what a mate is? I haven't taken my eyes off of her yet but she is starting to slowly walk towards me. If I knew how to move right now, I would meet her half way but for some reason my legs are locked up. She makes it to me and I can't help myself. I pull her into a kiss. She tastes like strawberries and I can't help but want more of her. She doesn't respond at first, and that's okay with me because she started to after a slight pause. I need more of her so I run my tongue across her lips begging for entrance which she immediately grants. Everything and everyone has faded into the background and now there is just her.

Someone clears their throat and she pulls back from me and growls at the long blonde haired vampire who is smirking at her.

"Well Tanya, congratulations, you have found your mate after over 1000 years" She smirks.

I don't really care who she is or what she wants as I pull Tanya back to my side. I feel possessive for some reason and don't really want her attention away from me. She looks at me and smiles a 1000 watt smile.

"I should probably introduce myself. My name is Tanya Denali and it seems I am your mate as you are mine. I am looking forward to get to know you better Bella" she says while smiling at me.

Her arm wraps around my own waist and I finally learn how to speak again.

"Hello Tanya, believe me, it is my absolute pleasure in meeting a gorgeous goddess as yourself. It's nice to put a face to a name and I can definitely see why Edward was entranced by you but alas, he will get over it or I will just kick his ass again" I claimed.

She busts out laughing and I can't help but love her laugh and will try my best to hear it more. How did I ever believe Edward was my mate? I have never felt anything like this and I could have missed out on this because of him. I growl as I think about the past year.

Tanya raised her eyebrow at me and I know she is asking what that was about.

"I'm sorry, I lost myself in thoughts of the past and went back to the last year where Edward had lied to me" I said.

Her eyes darken just a little as she growls real low and damn if that wasn't hot also. There is no denying the attraction. I just put my arm around her waist and lean into her.

"Don't worry, I am yours as you have said, and you are mine. We will deal with Edward when the time comes."

Esme places her hand on my back and pushed a little.

"Bella, now that you have spoken to your mate, do you mind letting the rest of us in the house" She said while smirking at me.

I swear if I was human I would probably blush. I keep forgetting about our company.

I nod as I grab onto Tanya's hand and we walk to the couch.

Tanya nods at the others as she starts talking and gesturing to the others, "As you all know now I am Tanya and I am the leader of the Denali coven. The others with me are my two sisters Irina and her mate Laurent and Kate, and of course my other two coven mates Eleazar and Carmen."

Esme smiles at them all again as she stands by Zafrina.

She gestures over to her side and introduces the others. I grin as I anticipate the look on Alice and Jaspers face although Jasper probably knows by now.

"This is Zafrina, my mate. The other two are her coven mates Zachiri and Senna and they are also mates. Zafrina, this is two others of my coven Alice and Jasper. Alice is a seer and Jasper can read emotions as well as manipulate them" Esme concludes.

Alice's jaw drops and I can hear her mutter that she didn't see this. Jasper nods and says in his deep southern voice, "It is a pleasure to meet you ma'ams."

I roll my eyes at him and watch Alice bob her jaw. Oh this is priceless. I grin and look to Tanya as she is grinning also but with confusion in her eyes. The others in the room look gob smacked. Damn, I should have gotten the camera earlier. They all look ridiculous and it would have been wonderful blackmail.

Tanya leans over towards me, "Don't worry my Bella, your vampire mind will keep these memories for you forever. You won't lose their expressions."

Okay so mates can really read each other. Add that to the list of things I didn't know.

I smile slyly at her and grin.

"A picture speaks a thousand words though Tanya, and of course it can be used as blackmail" I grin.

She laughs her bell like laugh and just squeezes my hand as she looks back towards Esme.

"Obviously Carlisle is not your true mate Esme, but how was it that you did not know that? I feel like we are missing a big picture here. Edward lies to Bella and claims her and now you have found a new mate. Has Carlisle really fallen that much into shame?" Tanya asks.

Zafrina growls and holds on to Esme more tightly.

"I'm not sure Tanya" Esme replies.

"I can tell you though that we will get to the bottom of this. They will both pay for the treacherous behavior they have had. He isn't the man I thought he was and obviously Edward is just like him. I fear what the two's reaction will be now that myself and Bella has found our mates."

Zafrina and Tanya both growl as does Kate and Irina. I guess they are pretty protective of their sister. Peter and Charlotte still look shocked and Alice and jasper just shake their heads. The one that was introduced as Eleazar keeps staring at me and I have no idea what his deal is. As I look towards him Carmen nudges his side and he looks away.

"Edward will not even come close to Bella or I will rip him to shreds and throw him into the wind" Tanya snarls.

"Carlisle has a lot to answer for but if he even considers coming near my mate he will know what true pain feels like. I can be quite creative with my illusions" Zafrina adds.

I pat Tanya on the thigh and kiss her on the cheek.

"No worries gorgeous, he won't come near me. I've probably scarred him for life. The same goes for you also though" I said.

Esme nods and agrees while adding, "I forgot to inform you, Zafrina does have a gift and can create any illusion into your mind. That is she can create illusions into everyone minds but Bella's"

I grin smugly as Tanya looks over to me.

"Why can she not create illusions into Bella's mind? I'm pleased with that of course but I'm curious to know why" Tanya asks.

Eleazar steps forward with Carmen.

He looks at me and smiles as I frown at him.

"I mean no harm Bella, I can just answer that question. I can identify gifts and you my dear, are most certainly a shield, a powerful one at that. There are no known mental and physical shield alive and you will be quite the gem to Aro."

Well shit, I think as everyone looks to me.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you all have enjoyed this meeting!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for all the review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. I really do appreciate them and also the ideas I get.**

Chapter 17

After Eleazar spoke up by informing me of my gift Kate decided to walk up to me and smirks at me.

"Well Bella, I haven't actually gotten to meet you personally as Tanya introduced us earlier. My name is Katrina but I go by Kate only. If you call me Katrina I will have no choice but to put you on your ass, newborn or not" She affirmed.

I smile at her as she holds out her hand for a hand shake.

Tanya stiffens, "Kate" she said and I can hear the warning in her voice.

I raise my eyebrow at her and shake her hand.

She frowns at me after nothing happens for a full minute.

"Well shit, Eleazar is right, you are definitely a shield. That should have knocked you out on your ass and you didn't even flinch. I guess I will just have to stick with my shocking personality around you" She cheers.

Irina steps forward.

"That was quite terrible Kate; you really need to get a better joke other than saying you have a shocking personality, perhaps better luck next time. You will have to ignore her Bella, she is quite annoying pretty much all of the time" Irina said while pushing Kate away.

Kate just walks off and pouts.

"Eleazar speaks up again, "I'm not sure why you had to prove anything Kate. My gift has bever been wrong even while I was with the Volturi before I met Tanya"

I look at him shocked.

"You were with the Volturi and they let you go? It's my understanding that they never let anyone leave or so I have been told" I ask.

He nods, "Yes I was for a long time. They would send me out looking for talented gifts to join them and I did for a long time. I met Carmen through those times and I got tired of living two lives. I started feeling like I was being dishonest in bringing them to Aro and started to feel guilt at the actions I was partaking in. I then asked to leave, and surprisingly they granted me my request."

"I'm honestly shocked that he let your talent go, I'm pretty positive he covets those that he does have" I comment.

"Aro knew that Eleazar only wanted peace and after he joined the Denali's, who are very serious about the laws, he probably had no worries. By that point, he already had a whole guard full of talent and with Jane and Alec, he didn't need much more" Alice suggested.

Eleazar nods and agrees that Alice is probably right in her assumptions.

My phone decides to ring just then.

"Hello my second favorite blonde vixen", I start as I wink at Tanya when she raises one eyebrow, "What do I owe the pleasure of your phone call?"

Tanya is trying to read the screen on the phone to see who I'm talking to and Kate is teasing her in the background.

Rosalie has called and is informing me that Garrett was found in New England and that they were going to be here tomorrow. She also advised that they ran into Alistair and he would make his way here sometime in the future. She should be back tomorrow and Carlisle and Edward will follow them the next day. I hang up the phone and look towards Esme.

"That was Rose, she and Emmett found Garrett and are on their way back. They also ran into Alistair who will pretty much show up when he wants to which is fine with me. He has to be strange if he gets along that well with Carlisle. Oh and speaking of the devil and his duckling, they will be back the day after tomorrow. Joy joy!" I said sarcastically.

Maybe their plane will crash and they will be split in several pieces and burnt to the ground. Ah no, I can't think that, the Egyptians are with them and I'm sure they are nice people.

"So Rose is one of your favorite blondes,hmm?" Tanya asks.

I sit back on her lap and peck her lips.

"Why yes, but I did say my second favorite. You would be my first and besides you're a strawberry blonde, not quite all the way blonde and I only like one of those" I wink at her.

She huffs and stands while putting me on the ground.

"We are going to take the time to know the other Bella, before the others arrive. Excuse me everyone, I'm going to borrow your newborn."

Tanya then saunters out the door and I watch for a moment taking in the view before I follow.

"Bye ladies and gents! Esme, I'm sure you'd love this private time with your new mate also" I said as I run out the door when she swats at me.

Tanya is standing outside waiting for me shaking her head.

"I'm going to have my hands full with you I believe."

I smile broadly at her and reply, "Well I hope you use both hands to grab onto me."

She gets this Cheshire grin on her face.

"Oh believe me Bella, I will without a doubt be using both hands and also other body parts to keep you in hand" She purrs.

I shiver as she grabs my hand and we run off to hunt.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 18

After we hunt quickly, and it was such a pleasure watching her hunt, she walks over into a clearing and sits back on her hands. I sit in front of her and lean into her. I haven't been in a clearing other than with Edward, but this feels so much better. She is warm to my touch and I cuddle into her.

"So tell me about yourself Tanya?" I ask.

She pulls me impossibly closer to her and starts her story.

"I wasn't always happy Bella. I was changed by my great-aunt back in the 1000's and am ancient Slovakia. She soon became my mother and the two of us traveled. Soon after we met Kate, and she changed her. Kate may joke around all the time but she is an excellent fighter. We all are but she was a guard to a warlike female Slavic tribe, and she was damn good at it too. Sasha was impressed with her and turned her. We became very close and years later we met Irina, who was just a peasant girl but Sasha was intrigued with us having another sister and turned her also. Sasha was a mother to us all and we were happy for years until she did something I will never understand. She created a newborn child, which is one of the ultimate laws of the Volturi. I never knew that until they came to us searching for Sasha. They did find her and ultimately killed her in front of us all. After that, we became an avid law believer. We were lonely for a time and had started to pick companions to bed but we somehow always killed them. That gave us the title Succubus and we are still known as one. After a while I learnt that we could live off of animal blood. We met Eleazar and Carmen soon after that and as you know they stayed with us and joined our coven. Years later we ran into Carlisle and while I was pleased there was another vegetarian vampire coven, Edward really tore on my nerves. He was impossible then as he is impossible now. After 1000 years I was beginning to doubt I would meet my mate, especially when Irina met Laurent. I am very glad I have met you Bella, and you have honestly completed my world. I know you are part of the Cullen coven but I do hope you will join me back in Alaska. I'm assuming you have no more human ties here" Tanya finishes.

I am in complete awe of Tanya. She has been through much and is still a powerful, loyal, and quite seductive vampire. I hate that Sasha was taken from her and even though she did break a coveted law by the Volturi, they will pay.

"So an ancient Slovakia hmm, say something in that language. I'd love to hear it and maybe learn it down the road. I want to learn everything I can of you and where you came from" I vowed.

I look over my shoulder at her as her eyes water up with tears that I know will never fall. I turn around and put my legs over her hips and my arms around her neck.

"Som rád, že ste splnili Bella Swan. Teraz ste môj život" she whispers to me.

"I'm not sure what you said at all, but I do know I love you speaking that language" I purr as I lean forward and capture her lips.

We start to kiss heavily as our hands wander our bodies. We kiss and embrace the other for a while before she pulls back. I have my hands in her hair now and hers are settled on my hips, fingers spread across the top of my bum.

I purr and she joins me. I feel so peaceful right now and I'm pretty certain if the Volturi marched into this field I still wouldn't get up.

"I said I am glad to have met you Bella Swan. You are my life now" She states.

I smile tenderly at her.

"You are also my life Tanya Denali and I'm very glad you are my mate. I've never felt so complete in my entire life and have never felt that I belonged anywhere or with anyone but I certainly do now."

She looks pleased and circles her arms around me. We have been here for hours now and I know we need to be getting back soon as the day is starting to end. We will need to be there tomorrow to greet Garrett and the rest of the Cullen's but I really don't want to leave her side.

"Tell me about yourself Bella. I know some of what Rosalie has told me and also some of what Edward said when he visited me in Alaska. I can tell by your expression you weren't informed of that but he did come by and mope about this human whose blood smelled too good to overcome. I didn't realize he meant singer though" Tanya coaxed.

I explained to her about Renee and growing up having to be her mother and her the child. How I came to stay with Charlie and meeting the Cullen's. She tensed up when I mentioned almost getting hit by Tyler's truck and I swear I hear her mumble something about at least Edward did something right. I then get into meeting Jacob and the pack and then about Victoria and her quest for revenge against me.

"Jacob is one of my best friends. Without him I honestly don't know what I would have done when everyone left. It wasn't just Edward leaving but Esme and Alice also. I had found family in others that I didn't have before. Jacob filled that place in my heart and I no longer felt empty. He did develop a sort of crush on me but that is long gone. He imprinted on Leah, which by the way is the same as our mating, and we are now just best friends and Leah is awesome too. She also hates Edward, but she doesn't like many vampires. I actually need to speak with him soon and explain what is going on as he will want to help us" I finish.

She is tense behind me and I can tell she is livid. I look into her eyes and they are pitch black and she is vibrating in my arms. I run my hands up and down her arms and into her hair while planting soft kisses up her neck trying to help her calm down. Her eyes slowly start to turn yellow again and I can tell it's working. I lean back in and peck her lightly on the lips and smile.

"It's okay Tanya, I am fine now and all of that is in the past as your past is now behind you even though the Volturi will pay for taking Sasha from you. I am here with you, and no one will take me away" I confirm.

She slowly relaxes all the way and leans into me more. We are pressed tightly together.

She places her nose into my neck and inhales my scent.

"You smell so good Bella. I could literally take in your scent all day. Thank you for calming me down miláčik."

I raise my brow at her.

She laughs and explains, "miláčik can mean darling, sweetheart, or love Bella. You are, of course, darling to me" She said while winking at me.

"Miláčik is just fine with me gorgeous" I reply.

She looks me in the eye and leans in to capture me in another kiss.

"Feel free to calm me like that any time you wish Bella, I am more than open to that and more" she smirks.

I just laugh. "Perhaps I will."

"I am truly sorry we didn't come to help with Victoria now, especially since I know you were my mate. Laurent was adjusting to our diet and it takes three months for our eyes to change to yellow. We didn't want any more grievances with the wolves and decided to stay in Alaska. If I was here though, I wouldn't have needed anyone else and would have torn Victoria into shreds. I am truly sorry though that I wasn't here for you. If I would have come earlier we would have been together for months now and you wouldn't have had to go through that with Edward" She snarls.

"I know you would have, and I would do the same for you but Tanya, you didn't know I was your mate and you were just doing what was best for your coven at the time. I'm not angry with you; I can tell you are an excellent leader just for thinking about your own coven mate instead of Carlisle's. Honestly, if they would have just killed Victoria when Jasper suggested it, none of it would have happened so technically it is all Carlisle's fault again. We have met now, and that is all that matters. We have plenty of time to be together."

I lay my head on her shoulder and look up at the stars as it is now dark. I can still see everything around us with our perfect vision.

She lies back on the grass behind her and pulls me to her side. I continue to lay my head on her shoulder as I wrap my leg around her waist and we just lay here content.

If I could sleep again I know I would be asleep right now.

I place my head into her neck and start breathing in her own strawberry scent. She always smells so good. I start to place light kisses down her neck again as she hums.

She suddenly rolls over on top of me and grins down at me.

"Bella, I wouldn't start something you cannot finish. I only have so much self-control when it comes to you. You are incredibly hard to resist."

I pull her into yet another kiss as we start making out. I let my hands wonder over her back and down to her ass and grab hold. She groans and deepens the kiss again as her tongue enters my mouth.

I'm not sure how much time has passed but we are getting very aroused at this point.

She pulls back from me again and now it's my turn to groan.

"In a field, in the middle of the forest is not the place I will first take you Bella, it's not in the slightest bit romantic. Have you even been with another miláčik?" Tanya asked.

I am very grateful I can no longer blush as I feel heat rush to my face.

"No Tanya, I have not been with anyone else. You will be my first and only and your right; now is not the time, but soon. Edward and Carlisle will be back soon and we will have that issue to deal with, not to mention I am sure they will find every way to keep us a part. I don't know how this can end without a fight and I can't say the thought makes me sad."

I sound like I'm pleading but I know explicitly that I want to be with Tanya as I am already falling deeply in love with her. Every part of my body is pulling me to be with her in every way and I'm in no mind to deny that. I want to eventually be one with her completely. Every part of my heart is pulling to her and I know it is the mating bond wanting to be complete. I remember Rosalie had once said we fall in love fast as vampires as our emotions are stronger. It's only been one day and I find that statement to be true.

"Let's just lay here for now and enjoy each other's company. We have all the time in the world now. Forever seems like too short of a time to say" Tanya offered out.

I agree and we both get back into our comfortable positions. Tomorrow starts a new day. Rosalie will be back with Emmett and will learn of Esme and my own mates. We will be a complete and it's almost perfect but for the thought of Carlisle and Eddie joining us soon and then the Volturi coming. After that, all I know is that I will go wherever Tanya goes as I can't imagine even now life without her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **Thank you for the great reviews!**

Chapter 19

It is now daylight and we start to head back to the Cullen's house. As we enter everyone is already in the living room.

"Have a good night there Tanya. It seems like you have pieces of grass stuck to you. Been rolling around have you" Kate starts right in.

"Don't be jealous Kate" Tanya piped up, "It looks really terrible on you"

Kate flips her off and continues to play one of Emmett's video games. I swear the two are just alike.

Esme comes up to me and hugs me and I can see the question in her eyes as I shake my head no. She nods and walks back over to Zafrina. I notice then that Senna, Kachiri, Peter,and Charlotte are missing.

"They have gone to hunt out of Forks. They will be gone for a while" Esme provides.

I nod and we wait for Rosalie and Emmett to arrive with our new guest.

I snuggle into Tanya's side as we converse with Esme and Zafrina. Tanya and Zafrina are swapping stories from the 1000's as they have both come from the same time.

I look around us to the other mates. Everything just seems so calm right now. I hope Kate finds her mate soon as she is the only one unmated right now and I know that must been lonesome; even if Kate probably wouldn't show it, knowing her personality already. I hear a howl coming from the woods and the ones who aren't accustomed to the wolves stiffen, I beam a smile.

"That would be Jacob and I'm sure he has used up all of his patience with me! I usually see him before now and he hasn't seen me since I have changed. I'm sure he is anxious to know how I really am. You will be pleased to know that he hates Edward with a passion. Would you like to meet him Tanya? I'm sure he has Leah with him at the line" I inquire.

She nods her head and entwines our fingers together as we walk to the door leading to the back door.

"Make sure you shower when you come back" Irina taunts. "No one likes the smell of wet dog"

I flip her off as we continue through the door. I can tell already that I will come to love the rest of the Denali's also.

We run to mine and Jacob's meeting point.

He is in his wolf form as is the silver wolf next to him.

"The big brown wolf looking quite aggressive would be Jacob. The grey one that looks like it's frowning is Leah. I'm sure they are curious to know why we are holding hands" I start. "If they would change back and be regular human beings they could find out" I said while pointing in their directions.

Jacob rolls his eyes and they both go behind the trees to change.

"Thanks for changing in cover Jake! I've seen enough of you to know I don't want to see you naked. No offense Leah, I'm sure he looks quite fine to you, but as you can tell, my preferences are curvaceous woman" I joke towards them.

I see them both walk towards us and Leah is smirking to me.

"I was wondering what was going on with you Bella but it seems you have joined in with the Sapphic love style" Leah jokes.

I grin broadly at her.

"I mean, have you seen her Leah" I question while bouncing my eyebrows up and down.

Tanya and Leah both laugh as Jake stands by looking utterly confused.

"I knew there was a reason you never took to my advances Bella! Of course, Edward must be gay too" Jake shouts out. Leah elbows him in the stomach as he bends over.

"Men, they really must be tamed. I'm sorry, I'm still working on his man filter" Leah said while smiling affectionately at Jake.

I really am so happy for the two wolves. They fit together so well.

"So Bella, explain to me what is going on with this vampire royalty you briefly explained. By the way, you look great as a vampire. Then explain why you are holding this vampires hand, and I'm sorry, but who are you?" Jake asks.

He really has no tact; must be his age.

"My name is Tanya Denali; I am the leader of the Denali coven. We are actually the only other vampires who share the vegetarian diet with the Cullen's" Tanya states.

He nods and they exchange small pleasantries while I just smile at the two. I know they will get along just fine.

I begin to fill Jake in with the situation on Edward, Carlisle, and finish with the Volturi. By the time I am finished I am tense, Tanya is holding onto me tightly and is releasing growls every so often, and Leah and Jake are vibrating in anger. I take a step back and pull Tanya into me just in case they change abruptly. I don't want Tanya to get hurt by him or Leah.

"That son of a bitch; I knew they were a bunch of assholes but to try to claim you as theirs when they know differently is going too far. I know mates to you are like imprints to us and I can't imagine what I would do if someone did that to Leah. I hope you beat the shit out of him Tanya. He deserves that and more" Jacob snarls.

Leah is nodding her head at everything Jake says.

"He is right Bella, you have always deserved better. You better treat her right Tanya or there is no where you can hide from any of us" Leah adds.

I snarl quietly at the thought of anyone hurting Tanya and she places a calming hand on my waist.

"Understood, I will never hurt her though. To hurt her, would be to hurt myself and I'm not one to be masochistic" Tanya agrees.

"You let us know if you need help taking care of the two Tanya and you too Bella. Of course we will help you with the Volturi. Just keep me posted on what's going on and if Jasper gets everyone together to train again. We have to be getting back now so we can inform the others of all this information. Also, they had your funeral a week ago. It was pretty nice but I'm glad I don't have to worry about losing you Bells. You'll always be the same Bella to me, no matter what color your eyes are" Jacob proclaimed.

I smile at him as he hugs me and thank him for everything.

Tanya looks towards Jake and says quietly, "Thank you Jacob, for taking care of Bella. I know she would have been far worse without your friendship. I now wish that we could have joined in with the fight but unfortunately we had other things going on. I should also inform you that Laurent is now with our coven and had adapted to our ways"

Jake nods as Tanya and I watch him and Leah change and run back into the woods.

"They aren't as volatile as others would think. I'm sure if I was a dog I would have changed when I heard what Edward had done to you" Tanya jokes as we run back to the house.

I just laugh and squeeze her hand as we near the house.

I see Rosalie's car in the drive and I rush even faster to get to the house. Damn it, I've probably missed half the fun already.

As me and Tanya walk into the room everything is pretty chaotic. Rosalie is vibrating in anger and Emmett is trying to calm her while Kate and some brown haired man are attached to the hip.

"What the hell has happened since I left?" I question. "Calm down and everyone sit down and explain what is going on and why Rosalie is so pissed off right now."

"Direct you is quite the turn on Bella" Tanya purrs into my ear.

I swear that woman would be the death of me if I wasn't already dead.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 20

After everyone has calmed down and sitting still I ask again what is going on. I know that Rosalie sometimes has a temper but it takes a lot to get her this angry and if someone riled her up intentionally I will not be happy.

Rosalie looks over at me and I can tell her eyes are still black.

"I am sorry Bella; I am just so damn angry right now. First, Edward claims you as his mate when you are his singer and he intentionally doesn't tell you and even goes as far as telling you that you are his mate. Then he tries to lie to you after you are changed and can know for sure that you are mates. Yet, he still tries to demand you listen to him and be there for him for every demand he makes. Now, I come home to learn that the same has happened to Esme. That Carlisle intentionally lied to her also? This cannot go on, this is against my law of just being an honest person, and you can bet your sweet ass it is against the Volturi law although I'm sure they wouldn't hurt precious Eddie. What the hell has been going on Bella? Why couldn't I tell the difference?" Rosalie said and I can tell she is very upset by everything that has transpired lately.

I start to reply to Rosalie when Alice beats me to it.

"It's not your fault Rosalie. You wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. Carlisle has gone along with this lie for centuries and Edward has known all along and taken after Carlisle in picking his mate. Jasper and I knew about Bella and Edward and continually told Carlisle that they weren't mates. We had thought Carlisle was just being naive when really it was their plan after all. You can't blame yourself and justice will be seen eventually. We just need to remain calm along with the rest of the Cullen clan" Alice responds to Rosalie.

I look to Jasper and he nods sending waves of calm to Rosalie as she starts to calm down and nods.

"Rosalie, Carlisle is very smart. If he wants to hide something from even Aro himself, he will do so. We have known him a long time and he has always seems a little off and Edward was always chasing after Tanya even when she turned down his advances. It seems they think they can control everyone. They will one day pay for what they have done" Eleazar puts in surprisingly.

I am kind of surprised he spoke up. He is quiet and reserved half the time but I can tell he is a decent guy. Wait, did he just say Edward was constantly after Tanya? Oh hell no, that will not happen. If he even so much as touches Edward I will take off his head and burn it! I growl loudly and everyone looks at me surprised.

"What the hell do you mean he was after Tanya all the time even when she turned down his advances. What the hell kind of guy is he?! He doesn't get Tanya so he moves on to me? There is no telling what he will do when he finds out we are mated Tanya. If he even gets five steps within you I will take off his head and shove it up his ass and them burn him until he is ashes" I growl while I glare at the wall.

What kind of man doesn't back off when a woman says no. I feel Tanya wrap her arms around me and she is purring trying to get me to calm down.

"Calm down miláčik. He won't get close to me and he damn well will not get close to you either" Tanya said calmly.

If he was in front of me right now I can't say he wouldn't be dead. I don't care how much damage that would do.

I finally stop growling and can feel my eyes slowing turn back amber.

"Sorry, I am with Rosalie. First of all, Tanya is my mate and to think he didn't stop his advances towards her when she turned him down infuriates me. Also again, Tanya is my mate, and I don't like to think of her with anyone else."

"It's okay Bella, you are still a newborn and your emotions will be enhanced, especially anger. We all get angry when our mate is threatened" Jasper said calmly.

I nod towards him and Esme looks at me concerned.

"I'm good Esme; I can't promise though that he won't lose a limb, or two, possibly three. I haven't quite decided yet" I chuckle and everyone else laughs.

"I'm going to like you Bella, you seem like fun!" Kate announces.

Tanya rolls her eyes at Kate.

"Honestly Kate, of course you would like her. She is my mate after all" she said haughtily.

I laugh at her and we go to join Rosalie and Emmett on the couch.

I reach over and grab Rosalie's hand and squeeze.

"You okay now Rose?"

She smiles at me and nods yes.

"Thank you Bella, I'm so sorry for not paying more attention though. If I am hearing correctly though, it seems like you have met your true mate in Tanya?" She asks while raising a brow.

Emmett pumps his fist in the air.

"My Bella Bear is mated to Tanya! HOT!" He yells.

Rosalie smacks him on the side of the head. It's a good thing is head is rock hard or I would begin to think all those smacks give him brain damage. I smile at Emmett thought.

"Yes Emmett, I will agree with you on that. She is so much more than I would have ever imagined for myself" I agree.

"Ah, damn Tanya, she is sweet too" Kate butts in again.

I flip Kate off yet again as Emmett laughs.

"Yes Rose, I am mated to Tanya and I really couldn't be happier. She really is the best and I'm coming to find out what you had told me about emotions are most certainly true" I wink at her.

She laughs a full out laugh as everyone looks at her shocked. I guess she never really laughed much before.

"I must say Rose, Bella is good for you. I've never heard you laugh so hard before" Tanya implies.

She just nods and smiles while she cuddles back into Emmett. I eye up Kate and the unknown man who much be Garrett since he is the only one I don't know. She is really close to him and he is looking at her like he just found a miracle. Did she find her mate? Three mates found within weeks, quite amazing.

"So Katrina, oh I'm sorry I mean Kate, what has you so close to the man next to you and who is he?" I ask.

She growls at me at the use of her first name and rolls her eyes as Irina and Tanya laugh.

"This is Garrett and I know what you are implying and you are correct and obviously observant as no one else has noticed but you and you weren't even here when he arrived" Kate responded.

I whoop and stand to go hug her.

"I don't really know you well but I'm really excited for you, and also for you Garrett. I've recently found that finding your mate is the best thing in your existence and I haven't even been a vampire very long" I add.

Tanya and the rest of the Denali's also go and hug Kate and they all start talking all at once and very fast. I just look over to Rosalie and smile smugly. She pats my leg and gives me a hug.

"I'm very happy for you Bella. Tanya is great and you ladies match each other well"

I lean over and peck her on her cheek.

"Thank you Rose, you're like my big sister and that means a lot to me"

Emmett grins slyly at me.

"Hey Tanya?!" He yells across the room at her. She turns around and looks at him questioningly and I'm wondering what is fixing to come out of his mouth.

"Bella has been making some moves on my woman. You better watch this one, she is smooth and her and Rose already has a bond. Next thing we know, they leave us for each other!"

I look over at Rose and said, "Allow me" and slap him across the head.

"Do you ever actually think before you speak you big oaf?!"

He laughs and shyly says sorry and Tanya just looks on at us. She smirks at Emmett.

"I'm not worried at all Emmett. I know I have what it takes to keep Bella coming back for more" she said as she smirks at me.

I'm pretty sure my brain just short circuited for a moment there as I allow my thoughts to go in that direction.

"I agree with Tanya here Emmett. There is no chance I'd let her go" I said smugly.

Everyone laughs as everyone finally calms all the way down.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 21

Esme clears her throat.

"Now that we have all caught up we need to discuss what to do about Carlisle and Edward. They will both claim Bella and I and Edward may even make attempts at Tanya again. We need to keep them apart as much as possible. I know that Aro is very fond of both Carlisle and Edward and they may attack if they are disposed of. I don't care if they lose limbs, but we cannot actually kill them."

Yeah I'm not so sure about that, I think. They have caused way to much hard to me, as well as Esme and Tanya. That will not be taken lightly at all.

"I'm certain I cannot hold back on my anger towards them Esme. They have caused so much harm to several of this in this room. I know Aro would be mad, but he is already coming for us anyways. Eleazar has already said that he will want me as well. Who's to say that the two of them won't volunteer us over to the Volturi just to get what they want? I'm not saying to dispose of them right when they arrive, but if they do not behave themselves, I'm not making any promises; especially when it comes to Tanya" I object.

Tanya nods and grabs my hand while running her fingers across my knuckles.

"I agree; I will not be held accountable for my actions if he even provokes Bella, or makes any kind of move on her. I'm sure Zafrina will agree with us also when it concerns you" Tanya adds.

Zafrina nods her head.

"I'm sorry Esme, I know you don't want to see your coven destroyed, but we will act if they step over the line" Zafrina said.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"I hate to agree also Esme, but we all know that Carlisle is stubborn and Edward is truly like him in that sense. We must do what we can to protect our mates" Carmen puts in.

Esme nods sadly. I know she doesn't want to lose our coven but there is no other way.

I go to her and pull her into my arms.

"It will be okay, you won't lose anyone who truly matters to you and the Volturi will be dealt with" I say softly in her hair.

She pulls back and pecks me on my forehead as she goes back to Zafrina and slides into her arms. I make my way over to Tanya and sit into her lap cuddling into her. I won't let anything happen to this family, no matter what.

I suddenly had a thought.

"Eleazar, you say I'm a physical and mental shield. I know I can protect myself, but can I protect others? If I can, we can use this against the Volturi and none of their gifts will work. I may not be able to hold the physical shield up at long periods of times but I probably could the mental shield?" I inquire.

He looks at me and seems to be lost in thought.

"I'm not sure why not. All the other physical shields can throw their shield out. Even Kate can manifest her gift over her hands and around her body. I'm sure with hard work, we can do this" He said as he grins at me.

He looks so excited at the notion and I know it must be amazing to someone who had never seen a shield like me.

"I will do what I can to protect everyone from harm. I want to learn to project my shield" I reply back to him.

"I know you won't like this suggestion but Carlisle does know a lot about gifts. He will find out about your gift when he returns. We could use his advice on this, at least let me ask him?" He asks.

I nod my head and hope that he isn't killed before then.

Jasper gets up to call the others who are still out hunting to inform them of what we had just discussed so we didn't need to talk about it again.

Tanya pulls me off her lap and asks Esme for a moment of her time. I look at her questioningly but she just shakes her head and smiles at me.

"I will be back in a moment miláčik" she said as her and Esme walk out the door.

Irina walks over and sits next to me now.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself. We are going to be family after all. I know you are a part of the Cullen family, but I will go ahead and say welcome to the Denali family also" she starts.

Laurent walks over also.

"I feel like I should apologize for my past covens actions Bella. I am very glad you are safe and you came to no harm" he said.

I smile over at the pair.

"There is no harm done Laurent. I am glad you got away from the two and found your mate too. You warned us, and that is enough for me" I reply back to them.

We decide to all sit together and learn about the other. Kate and Garrett both start talking about wars they had been in from the past and Irina and Laurent also speak of their time. Carmen and Eleazar start talking about Spain and I decide I'd love to go see Spain one day. Rosalie and Emmett also join into our conversation and Zafrina goes to find her mate and join her and Tanya. It's kind of funny to think about, but in a way, the Volturi brought us all together and it could possibly mean the end of their rule.

Hours later in the day (It is now night)

Tanya comes back into the house. It seems like she has been gone forever when really it's only been several hours.

"Come with me miláčik. I would like some time together before chaos begins" Tanya revealed.

I look at her questioningly as Esme and Zafrina walks back in. Esme smiles at me as we walk passed and we exit the house.

Tanya entwines are fingers again.

"You will have to follow me; I have a surprise waiting for you a little farther from here"

I nod as we begin to run through the woods.

We stop at a cabin that I have never seen or heard of before.

"Esme had this built years ago. It's for the mates that want some privacy to their selves and want to get away from the others. I thought this would be better than being in the middle of a field" Tanya said nervously.

I nod my head slowly as I take in the cottage.

It's beautiful. It's pretty much a log cabin and it doesn't' look any bigger than two rooms. There are flowers planted in the front of the house and a walkway of bricks lead up to the front door. There are trees surrounding the cabin and outside, in the darkness, it looks utterly perfect and a bit romantic on Tanya's part.

"This is beautiful Tanya, and I'm very glad we get to spend the night together without others before the drama ensues. Shall we go inside then?" I ask as I put my arm around her.

She beams at me and we enter the little cabin. There are candles lit and it smells so good in here. There is a fire started and a couch with a blanket laying over it in the middle by a side table. I see two more door that lead away from the living room.

"Come, I will show you the other two rooms. This is the spacious bath through here, and the other is the master bedroom" she gestures to the other door beside the bathroom.

We enter and the bedroom is also beautiful with a huge bed and a huge walk in closet with cloths already in it.

"Another thing, Carlisle and Edward somehow do not know about this cabin. Only Esme has come here alone to think, and the other two couples in the household. We can always come here to get away from them if we need to" she said.

I grin at her and wrap my arms around her.

"This is perfect Tanya, and so are you."

She smiles as I pull her into a kiss.

 **A/N: Next chapter will be rated M. I have changed the rating to this story. If you do not like smut of any kind, I would suggest skipping the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **A/N This chapter contains smut. This is your forewarning.**

Chapter 22

I'm walking around the small cabin taking everything in while Tanya goes to lie on the couch in front of the fire.

"So miláčik, would you care to join me in front of the fire?" Tanya questions.

I make my way over to her and she opens her arms. I lie in her arms and get comfortable.

I could lie here all day and not worry about anything else in this world. Again, a feeling of peace overcomes me when she puts her arms around me.

"You are perfect baby, I'm so glad you are here" I said.

"Hmm, I like that, calling me baby" she responds.

I smirk at her.

"Well unlike someone I know, I only know one language, but soon I will also know Slovak when I find the right teacher" I taunt.

"Is that right?" Tanya asks as she starts placing kisses from my ear to my shoulder. I shiver.

"Yes, it most certainly is correct" I respond.

She rolls me over where she is on top of me.

"I will teach you this then" she pauses and looks at me.

"ľúbim ťa" Tanya said emotionally while looking deeply into my eyes.

I look at her and kiss her on her cheek.

"What does that mean Tanya?" I ask.

"It means I love you Bella Swan and I do with all of my heart" she states.

I know if I could cry I would right now. No one has ever told me those three words with so much emotion. I know, at this moment, that she is my beginning and also my forever. Looking into her topaz eyes, I know that I love her with every bit of my existence.

I repeat what she had first said to me, "ľúbim ťa Tanya, I love you too, with all of my existence."

She beams at me and leans down to kiss me. Our lips move together as one as she slides her tongue against my lip. I grant her access immediately and our kiss starts to heat up.

I feel her straddle my legs as I drop my hands from her neck to her back and slide them over her bum. She moans and puts her hand right below my breasts that I can tell are already hard. I slide my hands to her thighs which makes her move her hand farther up as she cups my breasts. I moan as they feel very sensitive right now.

We keep kissing as my hands wonder over her body and she squeezes her hand around me. She sits back up and looks into my eyes. I am utterly captivated by her.

"I want you miláčik, but if you do not want to continue you need to tell me" she said while looking into my eyes.

I just look at her as I grasp the end of her shirt and pull up removing her shirt from her body.

She is still sitting up as I run my hands up her smooth stomach, over her breasts, and to her neck.

"I want this too baby. I want you more than I have wanted anything. I'm not afraid to be with you and glad you are my first"

She smirks at me.

"I won't just be your first Bella, I will also be your last" she smirks.

I grin at her and try to pull her back down to kiss her again but she resists.

I frown; I had thought we were on the same page.

"I think we need to take this to the bedroom Bella, the fire is a little too close if we happen to lose control" Tanya admits.

I nod as we both get up and make our way into the bedroom.

I lay back onto the bed as she follows me. She first removes my shirt and then also removing my skinny jeans. I am now only in my bra and panties. She sits back and takes me in.

"You are simply beautiful Bella, breathtaking" Tanya purrs.

I smirk at her and I sit up and start to take off her slacks.

She is now only in her bra and panties as I look at her from her toes to the top of her head. She is perfection in a female body. I look back into her eyes and her eyes are glowing with happiness and also with lust.

She leans down on top of me and we kiss again as our hands begin to wonder. I again grip onto her ass as she moves a knee between my legs. I roll my hips into her thigh and she moans.

Our kiss deepens and she pulls back again.

I groan and she smirks at me again.

"Let me show you everything I know Bella, let me teach you?" Tanya asks.

I nod my head at her as she removes the rest of my cloths and her cloths also.

She leans back into me and her lips attach back to mine as I feel her own chest against mine. This feels better than I had ever imagined. I feel her nipples get hard as she deepens the kiss and her hands start roaming to my breasts again. My own nipples harden as she tugs at them. My hands drag down her back as I am filed with so many different emotions. She starts to move down my body and her mouth attaches to my breasts. She took my nipple into her mouth and started sucking on it. I moan her name and she happily bit down on me. She then looks up at me mischievously and slowly makes her way down my body. As she does this I grasp her own breasts and tug on one of her nipples. She moans again and looks up at me.

"We are just about to get into the fun part Bella" Tanya smirks.

She slowly moves all the way down my body as she leaves kisses down my stomach and settles between my legs.

"You look beautiful Bella, and I can't wait to taste you"

Once again, if I could blush I know I would be. This is a whole new world for me. I have heard others make jokes about this but I didn't think it would happen so soon for me.

I feel Tanya's tongue take a lick from my lips to my clit and latch on. I hear our joint moans as she starts to suck on my clit. I start to move my hips against her face as I lose all inhibitions. My hips move with her tongue and she slides her tongue down and into me. I moan louder now and I can feel her smirk from here. I soon start to feel a wave of pleasure overcome me and I keep letting out little sounds of pleasure. She moves one of her hands from my hips down to my entrance and slowly starts to push in one finger. I feel one finger enter me and ease in and out as I feel a slight pain. When I think it can't get much better with her still sucking on my clit and her finger in me, she adds another. She is now making the same motions with her tongue and with her fingers. She enters one more finger and starts pumping in and out faster and faster.

I feel like I am trapped in pleasure and another wave overcomes me. I know I am at the breaking point when she murmurs.

"Cum miláčik."

I have no idea how I can cum on command but I do. I have never felt this pleasure before and I moan even louder as she continues to pump her fingers in me. She slowly starts to slow down and releases my clit from her mouth. She takes her fingers out and licks my entrance once.

"You taste good Bella" she grins smugly.

I am just lying there, and while I know vampires cannot be out of breath, I am panting.

After what seemed like forever I finally relax all the way. I feel Tanya moving back up my body as she entwines our fingers above our head. She kisses me again and I can taste myself on her tongue.

"You were absolutely amazing Bella, and even though I know you weren't waiting specifically for me, I am glad you did wait" Tanya murmurs against my neck.

I decide to return the favor and smirk at Tanya. I flip her over and I straddle her hips.

"Are you wanting something miláčik?" Tanya asks smugly.

I grin at her.

"Oh yes, I do. I want you, and I'm going to have you" I said as I lay on top of her.

She moans as I connect our lips again.

This is going to be a long satisfying night is the last thing I remember thinking.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 23

It is now morning time and I know we need to be getting back to the house soon. We are now lying in the huge tub enjoying one another's company. I am leaning back into her and can feel her naked breasts against my back. I feel so at peace, and I wish we didn't have to go back to the house but I know we need to confront the other two dip shits.

I hum as she runs her hand down my arms.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" she asks.

I sigh, "I really don't want to go back and face all of the issues we have laying to rest. Edward and Carlisle are due back and I know they are just going to keep me on edge. I'm not looking forward to this."

She pulls me closer to her and kisses me on my neck.

"It will be okay Bella, we will face this together. He will not be able to do anything at all especially with so many against them. They will have to get over it."

"What if the Egyptian coven has bought into his lies and joins them? What would we do then? We would lose numbers against the Volturi which is what we need." I ask.

"No one in their right mind would ever listen to the two. If I could have headaches, they would give me one" She comments.

I nod my head and agree.

"I suppose we need to get out here and get ready" I sigh as I get up.

We both get up and out of the tub and she gives me a peck on the lips as she saunters out of the bathroom and to the closet. We both dress and meet back at the front door.

"This has been amazing Tanya, and I'm so glad you thought of is. It will have to keep me going until the next time" I smirk as I run my hands down her back and to her bum.

She laughs at me and connects our lips again.

We turn as she entwines are fingers and head back to the Cullen household.

It doesn't look like they are back yet and I'm counting my blessings!

We walk into the house and immediately see Kate and Emmett playing video games with Rosalie and Garrett watching from the couch. Emmett and Kate look up and smirk at us.

"Well lookie who is back, did you have fun Bella bear" Emmett asks while smirking.

I smirk at him myself.

"As a matter of fact, I did, immensely Emmett" I said while grinning at him.

He looks shocked for a second that I didn't act embarrassed, and I'm not. I'm quite proud really.

Kate looks to Tanya and smirks.

"Did you get something to eat Tanya" she laughs.

Tanya just rolls her eyes at her.

"Jealous again Kate; you are on a roll!" Tanya replies.

I just snicker as we make our way to the couch.

"Where are the others?" I ask.

Rosalie looks up and me and smiles. She had been looking at a car magazine again.

"Esme and Zafrina are hunting; I assume Zafrina and her coven is going after Esme. Jasper, Alice and the others are out back practice fighting in the back. Not sure where the rest of the Denali's are though" Rosalie responds.

"Do you know when they are coming back?" I ask. She shakes her head no.

I just cuddle into Tanya and watch Kate and Emmett play their game. Tanya is asking Rosalie about her cars. Jasper and the others walk back in and head upstairs. I'm sure they are going to shower as they look a bit ruffled.

Irina and Laurent then walk in the front door and it looks like they went hunting. We probably should have gone before we came back, oh well. Laurent sits next to me and Irina settles on his lap. She smiles at me and asks how my night was. I see her eyes sparkle and know she knew exactly how my night went. I just grin and raise an eyebrow and advise it was a night of a lifetime. Tanya must have heard since she squeezed my thigh in the middle of her and Rosalie's conversation. This is what it could be like if we joined covens with the Denali's. We blend so well together.

Emmett suddenly throws his controller and it breaks.

"Dammit Kate, how do you do that?" Emmett yells.

Kate just looks towards me and Tanya.

"Well Emmett, you have to have this special touch and you just don't have it" she smirks.

I laugh as Emmett pouts.

Rosalie looks up from her conversation.

"Don't worry Emmett, I think you have it and that's all that matters" she smirks.

We all freeze as we hear several cars pull up. I tense up and Tanya rubs my leg. I already know there is going to be a confrontation and not all of us are here.

That just means when Esme returns with Zafrina and her coven there will be yet another confrontation. Oh today is going to be great, I think.

I hear several car doors shut as a coven I've never met enters the door. They must be the Egyptians with their dark skin. There are four of them and it looks like they are paired up as mates.

Carlisle walks in and greets everyone as Edward follows.

"Where are Esme and the others?" Carlisle asks.

Rosalie answers, "She is hunting with the Amazon coven Carlisle. She won't be due back for a while."

He just nods his head.

"I am glad they are all getting along" he comments.

Me and Rosalie look over at each other and smirk.

I suddenly hear a growl and look away from her and see Edward glowering at me and Tanya. I had forgotten her hand was rubbing my leg.

"Get your hands off of Bella, Tanya!" Edward snarls.

"You two are not to be around each other. You cannot put ideas into her head Tanya. I know you used to want to be with me but I have moved on to better things" he smirks at Tanya.

I stand up and look at him square in the eye and Tanya stands behind me to put a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Let's get one thing straight Edward. I am NOT yours, and don't you ever talk to Tanya like that again. Hell, don't even look at her the wrong way. If I even think you are threatening or attempting to flirt with her Edward I will take your head off and burrow it so deep into the ground Carlisle will never find it" I snarl out at him.

He stands back shocked as Carlisle steps forward.

"Don't you freaking start Carlisle, you are just as much of a piece of shit as Edward is" I growl out at him.

The Egyptians are surprised at this turn in events as they all huddle together in the corner.

Esme then chooses to walk in holding the hand of Zafrina as her coven follows.

Carlisle's eyes narrow.

"What in the hell is going on here?!" Carlisle roars.

Shit has just hit the fan, I think.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

Carlisle is glaring menacingly towards Zafrina right now and Edward is still looking at Tanya and me and growling. Jasper and Alice walk downstairs and I can see Alice looking at Esme worried while Jasper seems to be concentrating on Carlisle. He must be trying to calm him down.

"Someone needs to start explaining what has happened since Edward and I have been gone. I am the coven leader and I demand answers right now. Esme, let go of Zafrina's hand and come to me" Carlisle commands.

I snarl at him as I move to get in between the two.

"I don't know which century you think you are living in Carlisle, but in this century we do not speak to ladies like that. Neither I, nor Esme, have to listen to a damn thing you say. I will not lie over and let you speak to Esme or any female of this coven like that. You are barely a piece of dirt on my shoe to me Carlisle. I have no issues in getting rid of you or your mini me behind you" I snarl out at him.

I know my eyes are pitch black and I see in the corner of my eye that Tanya is worried for me since I put myself in the middle of the two. I am glad though; that she is letting me make my own decisions unlike Edward has or will ever do. That is what true mates are. I send her a calming smile as I glare back towards the idiots.

Carlisle takes a step toward us and we are no more than three steps away now. This won't end well if he thinks for one moment he can get in my face.

"You need to stay out of affairs that are not your own Isabella" Carlisle scolds.

I see Edward nod his head in the background and I am now struggling to keep in control. Esme places her hands on my shoulder as she moves to the side of me.

"Carlisle, I am not, nor will I ever be, anything remotely close to being your mate. I now know that you have lied to me all these years, deceiving me into believing we were to be together. I now know the difference as I have met my true mate in Zafrina" Esme said while she stares down Carlisle almost daring him to do something.

Zafrina steps up behind Esme and holds onto her hips. I'm not sure if this is to restrain Esme or the fact that she can move her easily if Carlisle runs at her.

Edward laughs and we all look at him like he is crazy.

"Females can only mate with males Esme, there is no such thing as female/female mates. That would be an abomination" Edward starts.

He starts taking those last steps to me and all I feel is wind fly by me as Tanya runs past me to get to Edward and throws him through the wall as she follows him. Oh shit, looks like she has had enough of his nonsense already. Esme won't be happy about that hole though, I had already destroyed one window we have yet to fix.

Carlisle pauses in what he was about to say and runs outside to try to help Edward up. He seems a little too concerned to only be Edwards's father. As he reaches down to grab Edward, Tanya snarls and pushes Carlisle away and picks Edward up by his neck.

I start to run outside as Tanya grabs him since she is alone out there with two crazy vampires. As Carlisle growls and lunges towards Tanya, I snap. Every bit of my self-control is gone and I run at Carlisle grabbing him by his neck and throwing him into the trees. Zafrina and Esme are now behind me and Zafrina looks in my eyes.

"He is all yours Zafrina" I said.

She takes off into the woods after Carlisle and there is no telling what will happen there.

Esme bites her lip and looks at me as I nod at her to follow Zafrina. We can't just dispose of the two on the first day, I'm sure the Egyptians would never help us or even hear us out if we did.

She runs after Zafrina and I can hear a loud bang in the woods. Well, that didn't sound good at all.

Tanya is holding Edward up in the air growling at him.

"Release me at once Tanya. I don't know what you're playing at right now" Edward frowns.

Sadly, he doesn't seem concerned about the situation he finds himself in. I probably would be more concerned with an ancient vampire in my face. I go to stand behind Tanya and wrap my arms around her waist and smile at Edward.

"Bella, what do you think you're doing? Get away from Tanya, and Tanya drop me this instant" Edward whines.

I just laugh as Tanya growls at him again. Her eyes are pitch black and she looks so sexy right now.

I push down my newborn urges and concentrate back on Edward.

"You have gone too far Edward. You, as well as everyone else, know there can be two females that mate as there can also be two males that mate. You disrespect Esme and Zafrina to their face by denying their bond and you also disrespect mine and Bella's bond. I will not tolerate your petulance again Edward. I will take off your head and burn every limb on your body in front of your face if you even speak that way again. Bella is mine, she is my mate and you will not put a claim on her. You will have to burn me into ashes before I ever let you near her again you guileless piece of shit" Tanya snarls in his face.

Edwards growls and is trying to move Tanya's hand away from his throat but it doesn't seem to be working. I just smirk at him as he growls again.

Her fingers tighten and I can hear his neck start to crack.

"Bella is not yours Tanya, and you are hers. I will not allow either" Edwards breathes out.

Tanya throws him into the ground and it makes a small crater.

She then puts her foot on his neck and pushes up against him smashing the back of his head into the ground. I see Zafrina and Esme walk back into the yard but Carlisle isn't with them.

They stand by and watch what is happening.

"Bella is my mate Edward. If I was you, I wouldn't claim her again. If you want to live to see another day, I would keep your mouth shut at all times" Tanya snarls as she lets him go and backs up into my arms again.

Edward jumps up and tries to get to Tanya but I push her slightly behind me and punch him in the face as he goes flying back. I run to him while he was still in the air and shove him into the ground as hard as I can. You can hear a big boom as he hits the ground and stays there.

"This is your last change Edward. Try to harm my mate again and make no mistake, I will put you out of your miserable existence" I snarl in his face.

I then leave him there as he runs off into the woods. I presume he is going to look for Carlisle.

I walk over to Tanya and she pulls me into her arms and puts her head on my shoulder as she looks at Esme and Zafrina. Zafrina looks really proud of herself at the moment.

I raise my brow questioningly towards Esme.

"Carlisle has gone to hunt. He had incidentally lost an arm and the hand of his other arm. He will return calmer after he hunts" Esme advised.

Zafrina nods as she takes Esme's hand to go back inside and join her coven. They don't like to be apart for a very long time it seems. I can see Irina and Kate along with their mates watching from the window. I turn around and look at Tanya and her eyes are still slightly black.

"I love you Tanya" I state as I connect our lips.

We kiss for a moment as I pull back.

"As I love you Bella" she responds. She leans back in and gives me another peck.

"Let's go back inside. We need to explain what just happened to the Egyptian coven before Carlisle and Edward come back" she suggests.

I nod as we entwine our fingers and walk back into the house.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 25

As we enter the house I notice that everyone is back in the living room all bunched together. It is dead quiet and no one seems to be speaking. The Egyptians look quite puzzled and I can't say I blame them.

Esme slowly begins to walk towards them.

"Hello, I am sorry for the chaos upon your entrance to our home, but my name is Esme and the one next to me is my mate Zafrina and her coven mates Senna and Kachiri. Welcome to Forks, I hope you can stay and at least enjoy your stay" Esme starts ever the motherly figure.

The older look man steps forward.

"What is the meaning of this Esme? Why were you arguing with Carlisle and who is the newborn that came to your side?" He asks.

Esme motions over to me as I leave Tanya's side reluctantly and walk over to her. We had been standing with the rest of the Denali's. She smiles at me as I stand next to her.

"My name is Bella Swan; it is nice to meet you. I am new at this life as Edward and Carlisle recently changed me to be a stand in mate for Edward. As you can see, this was not true as Tanya Denali is my mate. She is the strawberry blonde I was just standing next to with her coven. She is the leader of the Denali coven." I motion over to Tanya and she smiles politely at him.

Another male raises his eyebrow as he and I'm assuming his mate step forward.

"You mean to tell me that they wanted to turn you to be Edwards mate even though you aren't actually his mate? Aren't the Volturi already after you? That would be breaking another law. Why are we really here?" He asks.

"I'm not meaning to be rude but can you introduce yourself? I'm not accustomed to having conversations with those I don't know the name of" I ask him.

The other male steps forward again.

"My name is Amun and this is my mate Kebi. The other man is Benjamin and his mate Tia. We are the Egyptian coven and Carlisle had stated he needed help to protect his sons mate. If this is not so, we can be on our way back home. We do not want any involvement with the Volturi" He states while frowning.

Benjamin shakes his head.

"No, I think I want to hear what's going on. Obviously the two has done something terribly wrong as neither of these ladies seem the type to anger fast. Please, can you inform us?" he asks with a smile.

I nod my head and smile and him and Tia.

"I met Edward as a human. I fell in what I thought was love with him them but was unaware that I was his actual singer. He had told me I was his mate and a lot has happened in between then and now. They, as in the whole family, had left at a time to protect me. I'm actually not sure why now as Edward seems to be hiding a lot of things. We had a run in with the Volturi and they of course were not happy I was a human and knew of their existence. Alice convinced Aro I would be turned. Edward dallied in actually doing so until Alice had a vision that the Volturi were coming after me because I was still human when really they were just using this as an excuse. You see, Aro likes to collect, and he wants at least four of us in this coven and the rest he wanted to dispose of. He has always had special affection for Carlisle, but he coveted Alice and Edwards's gifts and also Jaspers pension for fighting along with his gift. When he couldn't see my memories through touch, he then became interested in me as he hadn't met a mental shield. I was eventually turned and have found out I was deceived. I met Tanya days ago and found out she was my true mate and the same goes for Esme and Zafrina. I am deeply sorry you have come for a false reason, but we really could use your help. The Volturi will stop at nothing for our gifts, and speaking for myself, Alice, and Jasper, we don't want Aro to have them" I finish.

I can see Benjamin's eyes go wide along with his mates as Amun frowns. He doesn't seem the happy type.

Benjamin starts, "I have a gift-"Amun interrupts.

"They do not need to know anything about you Benjamin as we are leaving. I don't care why Carlisle needed us but we will not be going against the Volturi."

"I believe we will stay Amun. You may go, but I will help. It is time for the Volturi to end and another to rule. I will not let my new found acquaintances go against them alone. They all seem like nice people who have done no wrong" Benjamin states.

Amun starts to object but Benjamin just shakes his head and looks at me again.

"I am sorry about him, he is a little old fashioned and very afraid of the Volturi. As I was saying, I also have a gift. I am what you would call and elemental. I can control all elements" He said while smiling.

I look at him and grin widely, "Now that sounds pretty bad ass Ben!"

He laughs and nods his head.

"Maybe we can train together. I need to learn how to control my shields" I add.

"You have two shields?" Amun asks.

I nod at him.

"I have a mental and physical shield that manifest into a dome like substance. I just have to learn how to control it. We are hoping to use it against the Volturi to protect the rest of us." I supply.

"I must say that is impressive. We are the oldest coven and I've never once ran into someone like you. I am sorry for my attitude but I am not known to like confrontation. What Carlisle has done is wrong, and I will back you also" Amun states.

I grin at him as I walk back to Tanya and put my arm around her waist. She kisses me on my cheek and grins at me as she looks back to the others.

"If we can get Bella's shield in control, we have a definite chance against them since they all rely heavily on Jane and Alec" Eleazar puts forth.

Amun nods and agrees with him.

"Hell yeah Bella, you are a bad ass now; who would have thought?" Emmett comments breaking the tension in the room.

"You better watch out Emmett, you're no longer the strongest at the moment."

He scoffs, "I don't believe that Bella, we still haven't had that arm wrestling challenge yet."

"Oh I'm sorry" I said while rolling my eyes, "I haven't been able to fit you into my busy life. When and where Emmett and I will prove you wrong?"

He grins at me and winks smugly to Rosalie.

"How about now?" he asks.

I nod my head and let go of Tanya's hand to follow him out except she and the rest of the covens decide to follow. I guess a lot of people like humor.

We go over to a rock and get ready.

I easily push against his hand and with my newborn strength it is quite simply just hold his arm there. I start laughing as I hold onto his hand. I wonder if I can push my shield against him and make him go flying. I think about the thought of Tanya being in danger again and my shield springs forward and runs right into Emmett and he goes flying backwards and lands on his feet in a crouch.

"That's cheating Bella!" He shouts.

I grin smugly at him.

"You didn't say no gifts there Emmy" I grin.

I feel Tanya's arms around my waste as she laughs at Emmett.

"That's my miláčik" she smiles into my neck.

I cuddle into Tanya and watch as everyone mingles. At this point, I really do think we have a chance against the Volturi. With my family on the line, I feel pretty invincible.

Now if only I knew what to do about Edward and Carlisle.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 26

Meanwhile in another part of Forks:

Carlisle and Edward are both pacing in the woods. Things have gotten way out of control and they shouldn't have agreed with Esme and Bella to part. This could all have been avoided. They both don't know how everything fell away. Esme used to mind Carlisle, and Bella used to dote on Edward and now everything is messed up because of Zafrina and also Tanya. Edward was going to use Tanya to make Bella jealous but now that won't ever happen. Tanya and Bella both made it clear that they would kill them both if they dared to cross the two.

Carlisle shudders when he things of Zafrina and when she confronted him. He had never been so afraid in his existence. She is an extremely powerful vampire and she had shown him an image of every one of his fears and also what she would do to him if he crossed her or hurt Esme again. He truly never wanted to go up against her again.

Carlisle looks at Edward and thinks there is only one solution but he cannot think it otherwise Alice will get a vision.

"Come Edward, we have plans to make," as Carlisle motions to Edward to follow him.

Edward doesn't hesitate in following Carlisle. Anything he has to do you make Bella dote on him again he will do. She will be his, no matter what he has to do.

They both run towards town and away from the Cullen's. Carlisle has a plan, and he knows it will work.

Back at the Cullen's household:

It's been two blissful days since Edward and Carlisle have been gone. I have been able to spend those days with Tanya with her coven, and also alone in the cabin. Being with her in the cabin is one of my favorite times. I wonder what the two are up to though. It really can't be good whatever it is. I know neither will really give up on me or Esme. They have worked too hard to get us under their thumb. While not seeing them for two days has been great, and I've been able to spend a lot of time with Tanya, something just seems wrong. Like a dark cloud is just hovering over us waiting to open up.

We are all in the back yard watching Benjamin play around with his gift to appease Emmett. He really does have a great gift. We haven't really worked too much on my gift yet, but I know we will have to soon. I've been more concerned with knowing my mate.

She is currently talking with her own coven right now and I am with Rosalie, Alice, and Esme. It had been awhile before we were all together. We are happy and smiling until suddenly Alice freezes. I look up at her in confusion until I notice she is having a vision.

I grab her hand and just hold it waiting for her vision to end. Her eyes clear and she looks at me terrified.

"No, I can't believe it" Alice murmurs.

"What is it Alice?" I ask.

She looks at me and I can see the absolute fear in her eyes.

"Bella, Edward and Carlisle have gone to the Volturi" she said quietly.

I freeze. No, there is no way they could be that crazy. What the hell were they thinking? The Volturi didn't even know what we were gathering help around us. Alistair never showed up and neither has the Irish coven. I didn't think much about it but now I know I should have questioned it. I'm sure Carlisle got a hold of them both somehow and spread his lies.

I'm starting to shake in anger. Who the hell do they think they are? If Aro does not kill them, I will. I will make certain of that. Tanya runs over to me and looks at me questionably. I guess no one else heard what Alice had said.

"What is it miláčik? What is wrong, why have you frozen up?" Tanya asks.

I don't even know what to say. I don't even know the whole story. Alice's eyes are glazed over again and I can tell she is trying to get more visions. We should have known they would not just lie down and take our rules. They aren't like that and think woman should obey men at all times.

I turn around and gather Tanya into my arms. I'm so angry, I don't know if I can speak. I'm also afraid for my mate. There isn't any telling what Edward has told Aro. Edward really believes that I am his mate and Aro will see that in his thoughts. He can't feel emotions like Jasper, so he will be gunning for us all.

"The douche bags have gone to the Volturi Tanya, that's all the information we have for now. Alice is searching her visions looking to see what has been decided" Rosalie informs Tanya.

She holds onto me also and I know she is trying to comfort me to. Everyone seems to hear Rosalie and everyone runs over to us. Zafrina holds onto Esme and the others gather their own mate. We haven't even prepared for the Volturi, I'm sure everyone is scared at this point.

Alice finally stops searching.

She looks right at me and Esme.

"Carlisle and Edward has not only gone to the Volturi, they have joined them. Aro has promised them Bella and Esme. Edward sincerely believes Bella to be his mate and Aro has saw that so Aro believes we are breaking the law withholding mates. Not that that matters though. They somehow also found out that Bella is a physical and mental shield. Edward must have read someone's mind to find out or it must have slipped. I can't figure out how but Aro has made her a primary target. She is too valuable and the fact that he can give her to Edward is the nail in the coffin. Carlisle has also requested for Esme to be with him. They have informed Aro and the rest of them about our friends that are now here; every one of them and also their gifts, even Benjamin's. Not only that, but they are coming at the end of the month. We must start preparing, because they do not intend on letting us live, and only plan on capturing less than a handful. Those being me, Bella, and Benjamin; the rest he doesn't care about. He also doesn't want mates in his guard so he will do away with Jasper. Bella, he doesn't know that you can project your gift. He thinks you can only shield yourself that will come in handy. You need to figure out how to project your gift. The outcome will be better if you do" Alice states.

Dammit Edward, what the hell is wrong with you. He is so damn twisted. I would be nothing more than a prisoner for all of eternity. Tanya is slightly growling while trying to cement herself to my body and I see Zafrina is doing the same. Jasper is trying to comfort Alice also. Everyone looks scared and hopeless right now.

I have to do something about this. I will train, and I will learn to project upon will. If I can do that, they have no chance against us. Of course, they will be gunning for me first, but that's okay as long as the others are safe. I will burn Edward and Carlisle to ashes if it's the last thing that I do.

 **A/N Life has been busy lately so I haven't updated as quickly but there will be 4-5 more chapters until the end. Thanks for the reviews again!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 27

I look at all the covens around me; the Denali's, the Egyptians, the American nomads, the Amazons, and of course the Cullen's. We may not have as many numbers as the Volturi, but we are all family in some way or the other and family protects each other no matter what. I nod to myself.

"Alright everyone, listen up. We are going to show the Volturi what we are made of. We will not back down because two insignificant little boys decided to go run and cry to the ruling vampires. I will do whatever it takes to learn to project my shield, and I will learn how to. I will protect you all, and by the time we are done with the Volturi, they will fear us. We will not give up; this is our time to show the Volturi that we aren't afraid, and that we won't run. Without the gifts of the witch twins, they are nothing. Not to mention, Carlisle has no idea that I did talk to Jacob and that they will be joining us. The Volturi having Carlisle and Edward changes nothing at all. Again, we will not back down. Is everyone still with us?" I finish.

I look them all in the eye and show every bit of courage I have. They all nod, and there isn't a bit of hesitance in their eyes. We can do this; we can take down the Volturi.

"I don't think we should refer ourselves to be Cullen's anymore Bella. That was a name given by Carlisle, and we are obviously now divided" Rosalie states.

Esme looks towards Rosalie and back at us and nods.

"That is true Bella; we are no longer a coven. I will be leaving after to join the Amazons and become one of them. I am now considered a part of the Amazon coven. I was waiting to tell you until after the Volturi were dealt with, but now felt like the better time since Rosalie has just mentioned our broken coven" Esme said sadly.

I looked at her and smiled. I stood up and walked to her and gave her a hug and kiss upon the check.

"Just because you have joined another coven, doesn't mean you aren't still family. You will always be my family. That goes for all of you. Tanya and I have also discussed this and I will be joining the Denali's in Alaska after we deal with the Volturi. I know Alice and Jasper are going to Texas to be with the Whitlock's and Rosalie and Emmett are coming with me to Alaska. We may be a broken coven, but we will always be family Esme. We will make time to see each other still" I assure her.

She nods at me and kisses me on my forehead as I go back to Tanya. I hadn't confirmed with her yet that I would be joining her in Alaska, we had just talked about it, and she is now beaming a smile at me. She pulls me into a kiss.

"Whoop, get it Bella" Emmett shouts.

"I can tell you one thing Emmett that crap will not fly in Alaska! No more interrupting!" I yell at him as I run and smack him upside the head.

He murmurs, "It's a good thing I have a hard head with all the abuse around here."

"Now that all of that nonsense is out of the way, are there any suggestions on how to train with my gift?" I ask.

Kate jumps up and makes her way towards me and Tanya and stands beside Tanya.

"I have a great suggestion, it's something like this-"

She then proceeds to shock Tanya. Tanya cries out and I immediately go to retaliate and my shield springs out and she goes flying through the air and into a tree.

She gets back up and walks towards me.

"Well, that didn't go like I envisioned it would, but great job Bella" she smirks.

I shake my head no.

"No, no way Kate. You are not using Tanya as a test dummy. Absolutely not, there has to be another way. I won't be able to control myself if I have to keep seeing Tanya hurt" I deny vehemently.

She frowns at me and Tanya places her arm around my waist and pulls me into her side.

"Its fine miláčik, if this helps you, I am more than willing to be the test dummy" Tanya smirks.

I shake my head no.

"There has to be a different way, besides I'm sure Kate will get way to much pleasure in shocking her sister repeatedly."

We are all trying to think of another way because they know my protective instincts have to come out in order for my shield to appear.

"What if I just place images into her head and she can tell you when they return to normal. It won't actually hurt her but I won't make it to pleasant either. It will be more of an emotional hurt instead of physical. They only way you can figure this out are for Tanya to be in some sort of danger. Also, we need to figure out how a way for the shield to be clear so they don't know it's there. That will be a big advantage" Zafrina offers.

I can do that, I still don't like that Tanya would be the test dummy but I know this is what I have to do to protect the others, especially my new family.

"Alright then, we will try that and I will try to envision my shield being clear to everyone else but myself. I'm sure it shouldn't be an issue. We have two weeks; I'd like to take today to actually be with my mate before I have to watch her be emotionally hurt. I'm sure you all would like that same, so let's just come back here tomorrow and we will get to work then" I suggest.

They all nod and the couples go off to enjoy each other's company. Knowing what is coming I want to take very moment I can to be with her. I have every faith in all of us, but still, the thought of losing her is putting me on edge.

She grabs ahold of my hand and leans in and whisper, "Would you like to go to the cabin and relax miláčik? I don't care what we do, the cabin is just our home away from home and I feel so at peace with you there."

I smile at her and peck her on the cheek.

"Let's head that way then baby, I'm all for alone time at the cabin" I smirk.

I see Esme and Zafrina start to walk into the house and Esme looks back once more. I nod towards the direction of the cabin so someone will know where we are and she nods as they enter the house. We decide just to walk to the cabin leisurely instead of run and just take in the forest. The quiet of the forest is comforting. I need to call Jacob tomorrow and let him know what is going on also so they can prepare.

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **A/N This is a rated M chapter.**

Chapter 28

We reach the cabin and she goes to the fireplace and starts a fire as we immediately go to the couch. She lies down and pulls me down on top of her and I lay my head atop her shoulder as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Everything will be alright Bella, you have nothing to fear. Nothing will happen to me and trust me; I can deal with anything Zafrina puts me through. I can also protect myself, so how about you worry about protecting you. I am an excellent fighter Bella, Kate has shown me all her martial arts and I have been alive for over 1000 years. I have no doubt that I will be fine, my only concern is watching you and making sure they aren't able to get to you. We will get your shield on par with what I know you are capable of. Now, let's put all this mess behind us and just enjoy being here. I love you Bella, and I won't let anything happen to you or me" Tanya said.

I pull her into a deep kiss. There is something I have wanted to try with Tanya, and with my new found confidence, I believe I will. I sit up and get off of Tanya as she gives me an inquiring look. I step back several paces and look towards her. I slowly move my hand to the bottom of my shirt and lift my shirt up and over my head. I lean unsnap my bra and lower it to the ground.

She leans back against the couch and watches me closely. I then travel my hand from my shoulder down over my breasts and stomach to get to my jeans. I slowly unsnap them and lower them and also my panties down my body. I then look over at Tanya and wink. She starts to get up but I shake my head no as I smirk at her. I see nothing but desire in her eyes right now and know she wants to place her own hands on me.

I move my hands to my breasts and squeeze them lightly while moaning softly. They feel so sensitive right now and I know it's because Tanya is watching me right now and I'm imaging her own hands on me. I can tell that I'm already really wet. I then pinch my nipples as I let one hand linger down to my stomach rubbing the muscles there. Tanya's eyes follow my hand down to my stomach and then back up to my breasts and I can hear her intake of breath. As I slowly start massaging my breast, I let my other hand linger down to my clit and I slowly start rubbing circles around the hard nub. Tanya is watching my hand moments as she slightly leans forward on the couch.

I then enter one finger inside me and slowly go in and out so she can see my every motion while I am pinching my nipple. She is watching my every movement as I slowly lick my lips.

She suddenly jumps up and makes her way to me, removing my hand and licking my finger.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one seducing you in this relationship miláčik" she purrs and she pulls me into a deep kiss. Her tongue immediately enters my mouth and we dual for control. She suddenly takes control of the kiss and her hands roam up my body and to my breasts.

She sits back and quickly with vampire speed removes all her clothes.

"I think it's my turn to touch you Bella" she smirks.

She runs her hand immediately down my body and enters three fingers into me. I moan and lift my hips into her but she holds my hips down.

"You were able to tease me before, now it's my turn. I don't want you to move and just let me enjoy your body miláčik" she murmurs softly.

I try to keep my body still as she speeds up her fingers. Her other hand is pinching my nipples and she suddenly pinches one nipple hard but the pain feels good. I know I'm moaning louder and louder but everything feels so amazing right now. She suddenly bites down on one of my nipples which makes me jerk forward.

"There is only one thing we haven't done as mates yet Bella and that is the mating mark. I was going to wait to make sure you are ready for it, but with Edward continuously claiming you, my inner vampire wants to claim every part of you. Do I have permission to leave my mark on you?" Tanya asks.

I only nod as she moves up to my neck and increases her pace inside me again. She moves her thumb to my clit and rubs circles around it. I know I'm about to cum as she places soft kisses down my neck.

She bites down on my neck as I cum loudly.

The bite just intensifies my orgasm and I feel waves of pleasure fly through my body.

She is laying over me placing kisses on the mating mark as I finally calm all the way down.

I flip her over onto her back.

"It's my turn now baby, and I'm going to mark you also. I want to see my own mark on your beautiful neck" I smirk while I lean down and capture her keeps immediately taking control.

I slide my hand down her body and she is so wet as I slide three fingers into her and set a fast pace. I know she is already close to orgasm as she has been teased and has also already had me. I lean down to her nipple and suck on her; she is moaning and making little pleasure noises that turn me on yet again. I can already feel her tightening around my fingers so I move up and bite into her own neck. She immediately rolls her hips up and jerks her whole body forward as she moans loudly and cums hard.

I kiss down her body and lick up her slit right to her clit. I'm not quite done with her yet. I latch on to her clit with my mouth and start lashing at her hard nub with my tongue while moving my fingers faster inside her. I feel her insides trembling and I know she is ready to cum again so I lightly let up as she groans. I smirk up at her and kiss her on the stomach.

"Not yet baby, I will tell you when you can cum" and she groans loudly.

I reach up and give her a quick kiss on her lips, then on her nipple again as I kiss my way back to her clit. I lightly lick her as I start to slowly start to move my fingers inside her. I had one more finger and she moans. She has never felt so tight as she does now. I latch onto her clit again and start sucking as I pick up speed once again.

I look up at her and she has her eyes closed and grips the couch hard as I hear something break. I smirk at her as she opens her eyes.

"Cum baby, you can cum now" I said.

Tanya cums immediately as I make my way up her body and place my face in her neck to inhale her scent.

"That was wonderful miláčik. Thank you for that lovely gift" Tanya murmurs into my hair.

"ľúbim ťa Tanya Denali" I said.

"Hmmm, I love you too Isabella Swan, and that was simply amazing. I've never felt so much in my long lifetime" Tanya states.

I grin at her as we lay back on the couch.

I look at her and grin mischievously.

"I do believe you owe Esme a couch baby. You have destroyed this one" I giggle out.

She rolls her eyes at me.

"Well if someone wasn't such a tease tonight, it wouldn't have happened. I was wondering when your newborn instincts would kick in and you'd try to take control"

I just laugh and nuzzle into her neck. This is perfect.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Tanya and I are on our way back from the cabin to the Cullen house.

I dread the upcoming events and I have no idea what Tanya will be going through. I do know that I want to do my best in order for her not to be hurt.

Everyone else is already waiting on us when we return.

Someone has already informed Jacob and the wolves as they are on the sidelines watching Jasper train the others. On one side of the back yard is hand to hand training and then on the other side are the rest of the Denali's, Esme, and of course Zafrina. Zafrina motions for us to come to her and we make our way to her.

Tanya walks past me and walks up next to Zafrina.

"We need to begin Bella, you must learn to protect your shield and soon; I know you do not want to use your mate as training but you have no other choice" Zafrina starts.

I nod at her and she places her hand on Tanya's shoulder and I start to see her eyes glaze. She starts to frown and raises her arm slightly as if to reach for someone. All of a sudden she lets out a sharp cry. I growl immediately and take a step forward until I feel two hands on my shoulders.

"No Bella, you must do this using your gift, not your body" Irina insists.

The look of utter pain and despair on Tanya's face makes my mind go out of control. I don't even know what to do at this time. As I get angrier I feel this pressure rising. I immediately recognize what the pressure is and try to extend it over Tanya. It leaves my body about a foot before it snaps back to me.

"Enough" I growl out and Zafrina stops as Tanya slumps forward.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm trying, but I can't seem to concentrate when you're in emotional pain. All I saw was your broken face and I couldn't move" I apologize.

She just shakes off whatever emotion she was feeling and looks to me.

"You can do this Bella, just concentrate and don't worry about me. I am fine" she states.

I nod and motion over for Zafrina to start again.

I watch as Tanya's eyes again glaze over in Zafrina's illusion. I can tell she is trying to resist the vision and trying to remain impassive to what she is seeing but it's not working.

I stop looking into her face and take a deep breath trying to relax.

I relax my body and reach into myself again as I start to push out the shield. I imagine it being clear and passing through and over Tanya as I feel it leave my body again. I hear Tanya cry out my name and it breaks my concentration as my eyes snap to her and I run forward taking her into my arms.

Zafrina stops again and frowns at me.

"Are you okay Tanya?" I ask.

She looks really shaken up and I don't know what I can do to calm her down.

"It's fine Bella" she starts, "Having your worst fear being placed upon your mind as an image isn't the best scenario for me. Watching the Volturi take you almost seems too real, especially since they will be here in a couple of weeks"

All of a sudden Kate runs over and pushes Tanya away out of my arms and onto the ground. I growl as my shield instantly manifests and Kate goes flying again, this time though, the shield is clear and she didn't see it coming. Kate lands on her ass.

"So your instincts kick in when she is physically attacked, you need to find that emotion Bella, you need to reach inside yourself and find what clicks. I know you can do this; you can feel your gift deep into your being you just need to control it. You can almost feel your gift humming inside you. Tanya is in pain, you need to stop it. We all could die in two weeks; you need to stop that also. Get out of your damn head and try harder, you obviously can do this" Kate said.

Tanya stands back up and goes to place a hand on my shoulder.

"Quit antagonizing her Kate, she is fine and so am I" Tanya snarls out.

Kate nods and backs off.

"No Tanya, she is right. I can do this and I must do this. I'm not putting in enough effort. It shouldn't be that hard and it won't be hard for Jane to put us all to our knees in pain. I got this, let's try it again" I said confidently.

Zafrina again uses her gift on Tanya and I try to focus deep within myself. It's like meditating; I just need to find my inner self in a way. I close my eyes and relax my body. Your family is in danger, I think, you need to do this, you can do this. I feel something snap within me and I reach out and feel my shield. There are two of them, one clear, and one blue. I imagine them being invisible and they lighten in color but I still see them. I push out the clear shield as it reaches over Tanya and she immediately calms down. I reach out my hand to her and entwine our fingers while I'm still concentrating. I then focus on the blue shield and slowly push out that shield as well. It wraps around Tanya like a caress and pushes out towards Zafrina as she steps back. I push my shield lightly against Zafrina again as she stumbles back another step and looks at me. I suddenly have an idea.

I make my physical shield into a bubble like substance and wrap it around Zafrina and raise the shield with her in it up into the air. She is floating above us as her eyes widen. I smile; this is too easy after I finally unlocked my gift inside me. I am in complete control. I then put her back down and make a wall out of both shields leaving Tanya wrapped up in my mental shield.

She smiles at me and raises an eyebrow as I just grin.

I put up an invisible physical shield in front of them all as Kate high fives Irina and tries to step forward. As she does she runs into the wall and falls back on her bum.

I die laughing and as I do all shields go down. Add working on my concentration to my list of things I need to learn.

"That was a dick move Bella" Kate shouts as I continue laughing.

Revenge is so much fun when it comes to Kate.

"Good job Bella, it seems like you have found your center and how to control both of your shields. Your concentration could use some work; but all in all, this should work in our favor" Esme grins at me.

"It's about time I can actually help and not look like a damsel in distress while the lot of you defends me. It feels wonderful being able to defend myself completely."

They all nod and Tanya pecks me on the lips.

"I think I need to continue to train though, especially with my concentration. I don't need to easily drop my concentration with the witch twins around. I'm not sure how long I can hold both shields though. I already feel drained and like I need to hunt. I can maybe hold up my mental shield longer as it feels much lighter to me. The physical shield feels heavy and I may need to only work on that a lot more" I said.

"Yes but Bella, you are not in this alone. We are all together, and we will all fight together. Do not think for one second that we won't be right there by your side. You may be our shield, but we can be your sword" Tanya addressed.

I nod; I know that is something I will have to work on. I feel like this is my entire fault in the first place and my burden to work through. If I would have never gotten infatuated with Edward, none of this would have taken place. I have two weeks to learn and adapt to my gift.

We all make our way to the other side of the yard to watch Jasper train. Currently he is fighting Emmett trying to prove that strength isn't important. I just bet Emmett loves that, since he thinks his strength means everything. Peter is also fighting with Charlotte to show that we can't underestimate size or gender. Every person could be fatal, and we all need to understand.

As Jasper and Emmett stop fighting, Tanya grins.

"It's my turn" she smirks.

I look at her in surprise. I didn't expect to see her fight before we actually had to against the Volturi. Well this will most certainly work on my self-control.

She turns to look at me.

"Bella, you are not to use your gift. I need to show you that I can take care of myself" she states firmly.

I nod at her, even though I don't want to agree. I mean she is going up against the god of war and I'm supposed to just watch. I roll my eyes at her.

Of course she would do this. Kate moves to stand next to me, I'm not sure if it's to see the fight better or to be able to keep me from jumping into the fight. Yeah, I can do that without moving, I smirk. I won't do that though, since she so nicely asked me not to.

Sarcasm at its best.

Tanya and Jasper start to circle each other as he runs straight at her. She slides to the ground and dodges him while turning around so her back isn't to him. Jasper ran at Tanya yet again as she grabs his arm and throws him over her shoulder. She then runs at him and punches him through a tree. Jasper gets up and snarls as they start moving fast together, each dodging the others blow. She is simply amazing and you can feel the power just emanating from her. I can see now that Tanya should be feared and why she is the coven leader.

They finally come to a standstill as Tanya has her hand gripping his neck pulling and his teeth are at her neck. It seems they have a tie. Damn, seeing her fighting really gets me going. She smirks at him as she saunters my way. I immediately grab her and connect her lips as I hear several others cheering us on. I could care less, Tanya is definitely sexy.

We pull away as everyone is laughing at us. I look towards the group of vampires and werewolves; I really think we have a fighting chance.

We have two more weeks to prepare, and then we will have the biggest fight of our life on our hands.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **A/N: There will be one more chapter after this. I was going to split the half in two, but decided to just make one long chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews! It has made me push forward and finish this story!**

Chapter 30

2 weeks later

We are all waiting in the field that Alice had envisioned us fighting the Volturi. She had said this would end in two ways, but she wouldn't let us know either way. She has no emotion on her face so I can't tell if it's a good thing or a bad thing; all the mates are paired up and standing together, while I stand next to Tanya and her coven.

We have trained hard for this moment. Every single one of us has trained one on one with Jasper, with and without our gifts. We have all became stronger and I do not fear the Volturi at all. I have worked hard on my shields and now I can manifest them at will. I hunted before we all met here to make sure I can sustain my physical shield when needed though. I cannot stop the fight, but I can place it over myself in order to keep my mental shield up. Tanya grips my hand tighter as we see a motion in the trees as the Volturi all appear. They are all dresses in black robes with a hood covering their face but you can definitely tell the leaders are in the front with who I am assuming are Jane and Alec.

They all come to a stop as they see the wolves behind us and the fact that we do have numbers. I can see Carlisle has forgotten to inform Aro of the wolves or Aro must not have seen them in Carlisle's mind.

The five in front lower their hoods and I see that I was wrong in assuming it was Jane and Alec as the faces of Carlisle and Edward appear. I growl instinctively at the two that has caused so much damage and to people they used to call family. Edward smirks at me, while Carlisle just stares impassively at me. He raises his hand on Edwards shoulder and leaves it there. Something about that whole motion gets stuck in my head and I go back to how protective Carlisle is of Edward and how he always listens and even dotes on Edward all the time.

Something connects in my mind, Oh my God, they are mates.

They are so stuck in their ways they don't even claim each other or recognize what they are to each other. How pitiful does one have to be to deny the person fate has made just for you? I tighten my hand that Tanya is holding and she looks at me.

I shake my head at her.

"I'll tell you after" I whisper.

She nods as we both turn back to Aro as he starts to speak.

"Hello Isabella, I see you have brought your friends. I have already been informed that you were changed but it seems as if the Denali's and the Amazon coven has committed a terrible crime and we are here to see justice done" He said while smiling like a creep again.

"Edward and Carlisle have come to me to show me that you are being kept from them as their mates and we cannot allow that. That is one of our ultimate rules. You may not keep mates from one another. I thought you would have known better Tanya, after what happened to your mother and her traitorous death. What say you Tanya Denali and Zafrina of the Amazon coven?" Aro continues.

I snarl at him as Tanya tenses when he mentions Sasha. Tanya, Kate, and Irina all growl at him as they take a step forward. I shake my head no, now is not the time to advance. I have neither of my shields up as of yet.

"Why don't you ask the two they are claiming as mates instead of accusing them Aro?" Esme suggests.

"There is no need Esme, I have seen the truth in young Edwards mind, and besides, you have been with Carlisle for centuries. Why else would you stay with him?" Caius said snidely.

I just shake my head.

"All you have seen are lies and false beliefs. You have only seen what they wanted you to see Aro, one can separate the mind" I state.

"My dear, they cannot lie. I can see everything in their mind. Are you suggesting that I am wrong?" Aro said smoothly.

I just grin confidently at him

"Yes, I do believe I am. You are wrong. Edward is not my mate as he claims, and Esme is not Carlisle's. We are the ones in the wrong and we demand justice ourselves and as the leader of the vampires, that would be your job. Am I not correct Aro? Do you not need to see every side to the story first, or are your actions here really false and you have come to collect gifts that don't belong to you?" I snarl out.

Tanya tightens her hold on me as I defy Aro and Caius takes a step forward.

"How dare you speak to us that way, we are the Kings of every vampire! You dare mock him? Your existence is nothing to us" He growls out.

"Really, has anyone every told you how ridiculous you look when angered. You would think ancient vampires could control themselves more, but you clearly have an issue with that" I said smugly.

"Enough!" Aro yells.

"If what you are saying is true young Bella, I will need to see proof. Tanya, you and Zafrina come forward and I will see the truth in your mind" he suggests.

Tanya steps forward and looks at me. I nod and follow her to Aro as Zafrina and Senna walk forward also. I'm assuming she didn't want Esme near Carlisle but there is no way I'm going to leave Tanya's side when dealing personally with Aro.

We get close to them and I see Jane and Alec close to Aro's side. I knew they had to be somewhere close. Aro just put Carlisle and Edward up front to see if they could get a reaction from us, but as far as I am concerned they are welcome to them both, good riddance.

Aro holds out his hand and Tanya places her hand in his.

His eyes move back and forth as he looks through her memories. He then let's go and frowns as he holds out his hand to Zafrina. The same thing happens as he steps back and frowns at Carlisle for a moment.

"It seems, my friends, that they are correct. Bella and Tanya are mates, as are Zafrina and Esme."

I look at him and raise my eyebrow.

"Do you not have a leader who can see bonds? I'm sure he could see our bonds from the moment he entered the field" I imply.

"I would be careful to what you imply little newborn" Aro responds.

"I'm only making a statement Aro, one you know to be true" I reply.

He nods at me as he looks at Carlisle.

"Oh, while you're at it, why don't you have him look into Edward and Carlisle's bond. I'm sure you will find their own mating bond, as they are mates" I smirk.

The whole side of our field gasps as Aro raises his eyebrow as I realize that he already knew. He knew they were mates but they still came here?! That means they are here for only one reason, our gifts.

I grab Tanya's hand as I start to retreat back into our group. I know something big is about to happen.

"Again, are you suggesting we are here for false reasons Isabella? I'm sure that they have a perfectly good reason for keeping any bond they have to themselves. It seems like you don't know how to remain in your place, as Edward had told me before. You all have come here to fight us, and to destroy the Volturi. We cannot let that slide and we cannot abide by this. We have come to you in your best interests, yet you raise an army against us. Our people see this as a threat, and we will respond. You have one choice Bella, and also Alice; you can come to the Volturi, or you can see your mate's body's burn in the fire along with every one that is standing with you now. Make your choices wisely" Aro states.

I look back towards my friends and family and they all nod. I look at Alice, and she smirks at me.

"Well Aro, the only thing I can do is to tell you to kiss my ass. We do not bow down to those who come to us under false pretenses and threaten our family. You knew the whole time that Edward was not my mate; you just wanted to see how my gift worked from Tanya's mind. I will never be one of you, and neither will any of us. We aren't afraid of you, and we will fight" I taunt while smirking at him.

I then spread my hands out to my side and let my mental shield come forth. I surround our group as Aro nods to Jane and she glares towards us.

We wait, but nothing happens, and I breathe out a sigh of relief. Next is Alec and I can see a black smudge going over my shield trying to find a way inside but my shield stays strong.

Jane snarls and takes a step forward as does Alec.

Aro raises his hand up and he looks towards me.

"Bella, just come to us; we can be happy together regardless. You do not have to die today. The same goes to you Esme. Carlisle will take you back" Edward puts in.

I just bust out laughing.

"You couldn't handle us pretty boy" I smirk.

"Then so be it" Aro starts, "Kill them all, but if you can, capture Bella, Alice, and Benjamin. They will be a nice addition to my collection"

I snarl as Tanya turns to me and looks me in the eye. I nod as I lift my physical shield around me and keep the mental shield around everyone.

"I will not let you leave my side Bella" Tanya said earnestly.

I just nod as I look back at Aro.

"I love you" I whisper to Tanya. "As I love you my Bella" she responds as the first half of the guard run towards us.

We all meet them half way as I fight to keep my mental shield around everyone.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus all stay behind as does Alec, Jane, Demetri, Carlisle, and Edward. What a bunch of pansies I think.

All hell has broken loose as I hear snarls and growls from every side. Tanya is beside me fighting a vampire I didn't recognize. She is to be my guard so I don't have to actually fight and just concentrate on keeping the shield up. All of a sudden I am tackled from behind as I turn and see Demetri. Tanya is still fighting the other vampire and another has joined in to keep her away from me.

He is pulling me to the leaders as I finally let my physical shield lose and push him away from me. He looks at me shocked. I just grin as I run at him and we start fighting also. I am still keeping my shield up easily as I battle against one of the Volturi's top guards.

I kick Demetri away from me and towards Emmett as he grabs him and rips off his head while grinning.

I search for Tanya and notice she is fighting three guards now. I push them all away from her with my shield but I can tell that I am already getting weaker from exerting myself so much. I run to help her when I'm suddenly tackled into the ground. I look up and see him. Edward. The bastard has come for me after all. I look to my right and see that Jane and Alec are now fighting Rosalie and Emmett who has cut them off from getting to me and Carlisle is running towards Esme but Zafrina notices and joins her as they fight back to back. While my head is turned Edward lifts me up and throws me across the ground. My shield goes down as I hit the ground hard and lose all concentration and I hear Rosalie scream. I look towards her and it seems like Jane has been trying to use her gift this whole time as Rosalie falls to the ground in pain. Edward runs to me and pushes me into the ground as Carlisle joins him. They are holding me down as I struggle to get my shield back up and to gain any of my energy back but I feel so tired.

I look to find Tanya and see that she is overcome by vampires while trying to get to me as is Kate and the rest of my new coven. She looks me in the eye and I can tell she is pleading for me to get up and fight but I feel so drained and I can't even summon my mental shield back up. My whole body just feels numb. I've kept my shields up too long.

I look at Alec and Jane and see they have both Emmett and Rosalie in a neck grip fixing to take off their heads while smirking at them. No, I think as I try to get my shield up again. All of a sudden you hear a boom as Benjamin hits the group and the earth cracks in the middle. Two of the vampires fighting Tanya fall in as the other one grabs her taking her with them as she grabs onto the snow covered ground but it's not enough and she falls into the crack.

"No!" I scream as Edward and Carlisle grins while still holding me down.

NO, this cannot be happening. I suddenly snap and feel stronger than ever as my physical shield springs forward and knock them off of me. I feel my mental shield snap back around our group as Rosalie and Emmett are able to get back up and shake off the witch twins as they continue to fight Jane and Alec as Jasper and Alice joins them. I see Felix beheaded on the ground and know that if I can now keep my shield up, we will win.

Alice and Rosalie pull Janes head from her shoulders as I see Alec fall to the ground.

I turn back around and look at Edward and Carlisle as Esme and Zafrina run up join me. Esme puts her hand on my shoulder as I feel tears form that will never fall.

"You killed her you son of a bitch" I snarl at them.

"Esme, I don't care what you two do with Carlisle, but Edward is mine" I snarl.

They both nod and as Carlisle runs away they give chase. Goodbye Carlisle, I think.

I advance on Edward.

"Your death will be painful for having any part of killing my mate" I state very calmly.

I feel dead inside, I have only had the pleasure of being with Tanya a month, and they already take her from me.

I let my physical shield form around Edward. I don't even care that I'm not paying attention to my surroundings but Edward will die. I start to squeeze my shield as Edward starts to scream and tries to run away.

I look back over to Esme and Zafrina and notice that Zafrina is holding onto Carlisle while Esme is twisting off his head for good.

"Look Edward, watch your mate fall as you will fall" I snarl.

He screams for Carlisle but as I look back around I see Carlisle's head on the ground with eyes wide open in fright. I smile at him as I squeeze my shield in oh so slowly so he can feel every bit of pain. He is forming cracks all around his body as I tighten my shield once more and he cracks and then he explodes as I push my shield together. There is nothing left of Edward Cullen but body parts scattered all over the ground. I smile sadistically at him. Taken out without being touched, he died like he was throughout life, a coward. I turn back around when I feel a body suddenly slam into me and send me flying again.

I look up, Aro. He is slowly advancing towards me with a smirk on his face. I look behind him to see that Irina and Kate have taken care of Caius and he is no more and are now holding onto Marcus who never joined the battle. There are only a few more vampires fighting. I look towards the crack in the earth and tear up again. It starts to slowly close as I run forward but I never make it as Aro throws me to the ground again. I turn around and snarl at Aro as he runs at me. Right when he gets to me I hear a big bang and Tanya is flying out of the now closed crack. She lands on top of Aro and rolls while throwing him across the air.

"Tanya" I whisper.

I'm beyond shocked; I had thought she was gone.

She turns around and winks at me and I just beam a smile at her until I see Aro run at her again.

I take off running as I meet him half way and we both go flying back as we hit each other. Tanya helps me back up as we both advance on him. I can feel Kate and Irina join us from behind me and know that it's over. I see that Marcus is still alive though, as Garrett and Benjamin are holding onto him.

We all four run at Aro and as I grab his head, Tanya kicks at his legs and he falls down. His head is still attached though so Kate kicks him right into his stomach as his head jerks off of his shoulders. I grin at him smugly.

"It's over now Aro, your reign has ended" I state as Irina throws a lighter on top of him.

I grab ahold of Tanya and hold her tightly. I think of how close I came to losing her and shiver.

I pull Tanya into a kiss and we stand there just holding each other for a while until we hear everyone start to cheer.

I look around me at all the bodies on the ground, all but one or two.

There is already a fire started and the others are carrying the bodies and throwing them in. I see Esme grabbing Edward's body parts and tossing them in one at a time leaving his head for last.

The Volturi's reign is over, and we can now all live in peace.

I sigh as I hold Tanya and look at the others. We will need to figure out who can take the Volturi's place as we do still need a ruler or there will be chaos, but we can worry about later.

Now, all I want to do is celebrate for this is the first time since I have been changed that I finally feel free. My new forever is about to start, I think as I look towards Tanya. I couldn't be any happier.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 31

Epilogue

One week later

We are all sitting and standing around in the living room enjoying the remaining time we have together. It will be quite a while before we see Esme and her new coven again as a lot of the others. Rosalie and Emmett will be traveling together before they join me and the rest of the Denali's in Alaska. Tanya and I are also going to be traveling before we head back ourselves as we want more alone time after all the chaos that has happened.

Esme, of course, will be going back to the Amazon. She is quite excited for something new and she has already explored enough of the world and all she wants is peace right now. She will continue to always be our mother and we will never lose touch. I really can't wait to visit them there anyways; we spend so little time there before.

Jasper and Alice will be going to Texas to join Peter and Charlotte to make the Whitlock coven complete again.

No one ever mentioned Edward and Carlisle again. Instead of feeling like something is missing, we instead feel complete.

We did receive a call from the Irish coven surprisingly. They did know that Carlisle had not told them the truth, but they did not want to get involved with the Volturi. They seemed peaceful enough and had shown interest in meeting us later on our travels. I hold no ill will against them, I'm sure everyone's first thought when it came to the Volturi was to flee instead of fight. That will be different now as there are two new kings and one new queen.

Garrett will be joining Kate in Denali of course, and Irina and Laurent are also traveling back home. The four will stay there until we make it back looking after all their establishments since Eleazar and Carmen will not be returning to Alaska.

I found out yesterday that Leah is pregnant and Jake is of course over the moon, he has grown so much in the time that I've known him and makes a great Alpha. They weren't sure that Leah would be able to have a child, but I am more than happy that they can. Jake named me godmother, and I'm really excited to see the babe when it is born. Seth imprinted on Angela which really surprised me but I'm really happy for them also. Angela now knows the secret and we are able to remain friends. The only remaining wolves that did not imprint as of yet were Collin and Brady but they were still very young. Emily is also pregnant with Sam's baby. They will have pups running around everywhere soon.

After my supposed death, Charlie became closer to Sue and the two are now engaged and will be getting married next month. I may go and watch from a distance. I am glad that both of my parents are happy now. When I checked up on Charlie, he seemed to be grieving but was healing with Sue at his side. I believe Sue will be moving in with him as Jake and Leah take over their house.

The Egyptians have already left to go home as Amun and Kebi were anxious to be back in their territory. Benjamin and Tia had said they would come to visit us and often. The time that he was here after the battle we had gotten close and have formed a great friendship. He was a great person, as was his mate and I'm very fortunate I was able to meet them both. Even Amun and Kebi, who can now let go of their paranoia of the Volturi.

As for the Volturi, well, they still exist. Eleazar and Carmen have agreed to assist Marcus in forming the Volturi into its former glory before Aro became too obsessed with power. A few remaining guards had also surrendered and have joined them in all Italy. Marcus never agreed with Aro and knew the whole time that Aro was the one that killed his own sister, Marcus's mate Didyme. It seems he was always twisted; he just had those that were powerful enough to join them. No one will be forced to join the guard, but will be asked. I believe Jasper agreed to train the new guard as they came along. Tanya and I also agreed to help when help was needed, but only in dire consequences. I still never want to be a part of the Volturi. I do believe Eleazar and Carmen will flourish when it comes to the Volturi as will Marcus. Maybe one day, Marcus can pass along, and another can take his place as I know he will never overcome the loss of his mate. He had said before he left that he was restoring the Volturi for her.

I looked over towards the group when I hear Emmett laugh. I had been leaning up against the wall watching Tanya and the rest of my family. Alice and Jasper along with Charlotte and Peter are fixing to take their leave.

Alice bounces over to me and grabs me into a tight hug as I laugh.

"I will miss you Bella, we need to stay in touch after you and Tanya are done traveling" she said.

I nod and smile at her.

"I believe I forgot to tell you in all the mess that has happened, but I do forgive you Alice. Everything has worked out, and you will always be my sister, no matter where we are at" I smile.

She squeezes me tightly as I look towards Jasper.

"It's been a pleasure ma'am. I'm glad I got to fight with you, instead of against you" he smirks.

I laugh.

"It's only because you knew you would lose Jasper" I grin smugly.

I smile towards Peter and Charlotte as they nod back and the four leave after saying goodbye to the rest of the group.

I smile and peck Tanya's lips as she makes her way to me. It is now only the Denali's and the Amazon coven.

Esme makes her way towards me with the Amazon coven behind her.

She has unshed tears in her eyes and I know she will miss the rest of us, but the Amazon's will be good to her. She still has a family in them, and in us.

"I will miss you Bella" she whispers as she hugs me tightly.

I lean back and kiss her cheek.

"I will miss you also Esme, but don't worry, we will see each other often. I will always remain your daughter, as will the rest of us. Now you just have two families that make one huge one" I said.

She nods and steps back as Zafrina offers her wrist. We clasp wrists as she smirks at me.

"It was a great pleasure Bella, and do not worry, I will take care of Esme."

"I just bet you will" Emmett grins as you hear a loud smack when Rosalie smacks him upside the head again. He really never will learn.

Esme and the rest of the Amazons then leave as the rest of us walk them outside.

The rest of us are now standing on the front porch as I turn around to take in the place I once considered home. So many memories, good and bad but I will never forget meeting my own mate here and all of us finding our own happiness. We have no fear from the Volturi now, and we can all live in peace.

Rosalie walks up to my side and puts her arm around me.

"Don't worry Bella, one good thing about a home is that it can be moved and relocated anywhere. We all know that home is where your heart is, and yours happens to be with the strawberry blonde standing beside you now" Rosalie said while smiling down at me.

"I'm so glad we have the opportunity to get closer, you are my sister Bella, and I will always be here for you. Emmett and I will be seeing you soon enough in Denali. Enjoy your travels; see places you've never seen"

Kate snickers, "Also maybe do things you've never done" she states as she wiggles her eyebrows.

I just roll my eyes at her as Tanya and I hug the others.

She entwines our fingers as we walk to our new car.

We all get into our separate vehicles and drive away from the Cullen house.

As we are passing the Welcome to Forks sign I turn around and look out the back window. Tanya squeezes our hands as I look back at her and smile. As I turn back around I have one last thought, I'm finally leaving the past behind me, and I'm looking forward to the future ahead of me.

"Where would you like to go first miláčik?" Tanya asks me as she looks towards me.

I just smile at her.

"Paris seems like a good start" I grin.

She just laughs at me and shakes her head.

"I love you Bella Swan" she said gently.

"ľúbim ťa Tanya Denali" I reply back.

The End.

 **A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this as it was my first story. I have several more in mind that I am considering, including a Hermione/Fleur oneshot. Thanks again for all the reviews. I really appreciate it.**


End file.
